WARRIORS: The oncoming storm: Book 3: BLOOD AND WAR
by Neonluminosity
Summary: The five have come at last, and are preparing for the war with the darkforest, but other matters have arisen, Darkclan has allied itself with Shadowclan and Windclan over framed murders and are ready to wage war with thunderclan, and the five must be aware of the betrayer, who is closer than they think. But the greatest apocalypse has been warned, the destruction of thunderclan...
1. Allegiances

THUNDERCLAN:

Leader: Bramblestar apprentice Wolfpaw  
Deputy: Lionblaze apprentice Blazepaw  
Medicine cat: Jayfeather  
Medicine cat assistant, (not medicine cat apprentice): Briarlight

WARRIORS:  
Squirrelflight apprentice Swiftpaw  
Brackenfur  
Cloudtail apprentice Blackpaw  
Leafpool apprentice Songpaw  
Seedfeather  
Spiderleg- apprentice, Dewpaw  
Birchfall- apprentice, Snowpaw  
Whitewing- apprentice, Amberpaw  
Berrynose apprentice Foxpaw  
Hazeltail  
Foxleap  
Icecloud  
Moletooth  
Toadstep  
Rosepetal  
Bumblestripe  
Poppyfrost  
Daisy  
Tigerheart apprentice: Stormpaw  
Cinderheart  
Ivypool  
Dovewing  
Sorreltail  
Crowfeather 

APPRENTICES:  
Snowpaw- Mentor: Birchfall  
Dewpaw- Mentor: Spiderleg  
Amberpaw-Mentor: Whitewing

QUEENS:  
Cherryleaf with Bumblestripe's kits: Shadekit, Blizzardkit, Dapplekit.

Lilystream with Moletooth's kits

ELDERS:

Millie  
Purdy  
Sandstorm  
Greystripe 

WINDCLAN

Leader: Onestar  
Deputy: Ashfoot  
Medicine cat: Kestrelflight 

Warriors:  
Owlwhisker  
Whiskerwing  
Whitetail  
Gorsetail  
Weaselfur  
Harespring  
Leaftail  
Emberfoot  
Heathertail  
Boulderpath  
Sagewhisker  
Swallowtail  
Sunstrike  
Eyeslash  
Grasstail

Queens:  
Sunstrike with Weaselfur's kits

Apprentices:  
Wingpaw  
Rabbitpaw  
Lostpaw 

Elders:  
Webfoot  
Tornear

SHADOWCLAN:

Leader: Rowanstar  
Deputy: Toadfoot  
medicine cat: Littlecloud  
Medicine cat apprentice: Frostpaw

WARRIORS:

Oakfur  
Smokefoot  
Crowfrost  
Snowbird  
Tawnypelt  
Olivenose  
Owlclaw  
Scorchfur  
Pinenose  
Ivytail  
Kinkfur  
Ferretclaw  
Starlingwing 

Apprentices:

Frostpaw- Mentor: Littlecloud  
Puddlepaw- mentor Tawnypelt  
Mistpaw- Mentor: Olivenose  
Foxpaw  
Fangpaw

QUEENS:

Dawnpelt with Scorchfur's kits: Flamekit, Smokekit, Lightkit.

RIVERCLAN:

Leader: Mistystar  
Deputy: Reedwhisker  
Medicine cat: Mothwing, apprentice Willowshine

WARRIORS:

Greymist  
Mintfur  
Trouttail  
Mossydawn  
Rushfire apprentice, Streampaw  
Mallownose  
Petalfur

Ripplepelt  
Grasspelt apprentice Hazelpaw  
Duskfur  
Mosspelt  
Hazelfur

APPRENTICES:

Streampaw  
Lilypaw  
Willowpaw

QUEENS:  
Greymist  
Elders:  
Dapplenose  
Pouncetail 

DARKCLAN:

Leader: Breezestar  
Deputy: Dogfang apprentice Nightpaw  
Medicine cat/Healer: Minnowtail, apprentice: Gingerpaw

WARRIORS:

Dawneyes apprentice Thicketpaw  
Frostleaf  
Scarpelt  
Thornclaw apprentice Clawpaw  
Mousewhisker  
Nightcloud apprentice Maplepaw  
Harespring apprentice Rainpaw  
Furzepelt  
Applefur apprentice Swallowpaw  
Hollowflight  
Icewing  
Blackspots apprentice Featherpaw  
Scarpelt  
Lightshadow apprentice Mysticpaw  
Redstorm 

APPRENTICES:

Clawpaw  
Rainpaw  
Mysticpaw  
Swallowpaw  
Nightpaw  
Featherpaw  
Thicketpaw  
Maplepaw  
Gingerpaw

QUEENS:

Blossomfall with Breezestar's kits, Mystickit, Nightkit, Swallowkit

ELDERS: none lol!


	2. Prologue

Warrior cats: The oncoming storm

Book 3

Blood and War

Prologue: The fall of the stars

A lone cat, the colour of fire created a silhouette on a barren hill side. His furious forest green eyes glittered as the flames danced before him, devouring the one peaceful and serene forest. In better days, it would glitter like a thousand stars, and a warm breeze would wrap you in a cocoon of contentment. But not today. A fire lapped hungrily at the burning trees, turning them into a foul chocked black and making them crumble to the dusty ground.

Enraged, he leapt up with a ready stance, as if expecting the offenders to leap out at him any second. He unsheathed his claws and dug them into the dry ground, trying to channel his anger into a less violent source.

"Firestar!" A voice beckoned, "we need you back at the camp right now! We have more injured warriors coming in by the second!"

Firestar turned his head reluctantly to find a long tailed, black and white tom staring at him with wide amber eyes. "Of course Tallstar." Firestar dipped his head to the old Windclan leader.

The flame pelted former Thunderclan leader bolted up beside his old friend, staying close to his shoulder to provide the frailer tom with support as they hurried back to the emergency camp that the cats of starclan had made.

Firestar sniffed the air, his lungs grabbing huge gulps of the cleaner air, away from the sour smoke. For the first time in many moons he felt weary.

The two toms entered a moss lined hollow, surrounded by bushes with cool leaves, rich in the scent of prey. Inside of the fallen tree entrance where many cats, a grey-blue she cat jogged over to Firestar, her blue eyes alarmed and stinging with the smoke.

"What's the news?" Firestar sighed, knowing it would not be good.

Bluestar looked away for a second making sure she could remember the huge amount of information that had been given to her. "Crookedstar reported that the Darkforest has got as far as the northern stream, and the fire has engulfed more than a quarter of our lands. Yellowfang informed me that we have lost many cat to Tigerstar, killed in battle. Yet many more have died in the fire…." She trailed off unsure of how to make it sound any more hopeful.

Firestar closed his eyes counting up the numbers. "The fire still rages, but the stream will keep it from coming any further. Oakheart has just led a patrol to check for any more dark forest cats."

Bluestar's blue eyes flashed with terror for a brief moment, her concern for her mate's safety was painfully visible. Normally the proud and noble she cat would hide her inner emotions for the sake of those around her, however this time she was too shaken to adjust her emotions.

"No…" she whispered.

Firestar licked his former leader's head for comfort, ignoring the bustling warriors around him, shoving past each other to count up numbers and pass herbs around.

"Come on, Yellowfang will be waiting, you remember the meeting she called I presume?"

Bluestar fixed him with a hard glare that made Firestar edge away. "Of course, this meeting will be the most important one in moons."

To prove her conviction she shoved past Firestar with her tail erect, sighing he followed her out of the camp and down a winding forest route.

He could hear the stream near the battle in the distance, it's faint ripples echoed on the trees, but Bluestar led him downhill, into the thicker scents of prey and fresh air. He breathed in, letting his pads cool on the soft and icy moss of the forest floor.

Soon they came to a small pool, nicknamed the pool of all sights. It was like starclan's version of the moonpool, flawless and shimmering against the faint sunlight.

In a circle were a group of cats, all sitting around the banks of the small, circular pool. One was a thick furred, dark grey she cat, with irritated amber eyes and a scarred face. Next to her was a black pelted she cat, with green eyes, followed by a white tom, a white she cat and a dappled she cat.

"Bluestar, Firestar, about time you got here." Growled Yellowfang with a scowl.

"Hush Yellowfang they are here and that's all that matters." Purred Spottedleaf, blinking at Firestar with her huge pale amber eyes.

Bluestar and Firestar joined the circle and looked at Yellowfang expectantly.

"As you know we have been attacked. Many cats have died, some very dear to us. We mourn for Nightstar, former leader of Shadowclan, Deadfoot, former deputy of Windclan." Yellowfang took a deep breath. "We also mourn for Leopardstar, former Riverclan leader. Who gave her life to defend the starclan nursery, who lived a short rest here and deserved far more for her loyalty and bravery. Yet we remember and mourn for our youngest loss. Mosskit."

Yellowfang was cut short by a stifled whimper from Bluestar, suddenly Firestar understood her strange behaviour. Her kit who had died at a young age had given her life in starclan.

Firestar edged closer to his former leader, covering her head with is own, and feeling sick with pity as he felt her body shake beneath him. Bluestar was not a cat to show weakness, but this pain was clearly killing her, eating her away until not a drop of strength remained. She had lost her kit before, and she had lost her again.

Quickly Bluestar regained control, and returned to her guarded self. However her head was still slightly lower and she lacked the formidable stance that had scared many.

"Starclan is being destroyed. However, we are not finished. We will remember those who have sacrificed themselves for us, and we will remember them in our battle when we take down the dark forest."

"What of the five?" Hollyleaf asked.

"They know of their destiny, but I doubt the courage it will take or the full extent of it. Except for Ravenpaw, we decided she would lead the five because she knows the most about what they have to do. It won't be easy, but I believe they can do it."

"What exactly do they need to do?" Whitestorm enquired.

"We do not know yet. But it will take everything they have, and they must make sacrifices they may not want to do." Yellowfang growled ominously.

"Who are they?" Spottedleaf asked, her head titling sideways.

"Blazepaw, is the leader, her heart is strong and she would die for her clan and for anyone else, she is no longer frightened of the future and has learnt to use her powers effectively." Bluestar croaked.

"Swiftpaw is a fiery and loyal individual, her powers are unmatched and she is skilled in battle. But we fear certain distractions will draw her away from her destiny." Firestar mewed, his thoughts gathering like a storm.

"Songpaw, she sees in time. She is like water, peaceful and calm, but there is deep mystery inside her and her powers bring her far more wisdom than another cat her age." Yellowfang mewed.

"Stormpaw is the hidden weapon, his powers make him hard to detect and his heart is true." She continued.

"Wolfpaw is the warrior, like Lionblaze his heart is strong but to easily lead by power, we fear he may be drawn away from his true path by his hunger for being invincible." Bluestar growled, her voice laced with hidden meaning.

"But, all of this we know, what else do you have to tell us?" Hollyleaf growled.

"A time of great darkness grows near, however not from the dark forest, thunderclan will be struck down and sucked into a bottomless pit of suffering, a suffering we do not know that they will survive. We cannot see as clear as we used to but my dreams are plagued with the same thing." Spottedleaf whispered, shivering as she relived her visions.

"What did you see!?" Firestar shouted, his tensions and heart rate rising by the second.

"The end of thunderclan…."


	3. Chapter 1: Eye rolls and flirting

**Well hello there my lovelies!**

**Guess whos backkk!?**

**Book 3!**

**Its funny because I know everything that is going to happen and you don't know how much drama will be in this one, I'll make you cry, laugh and then cry again and proceed to jump out of the nearest window, MOFFAT**

**:D Enjoy this chapter with slight fluffiness (no I do not ship them, joking I lie I will ship these two forever….)**

**IMPORTANT NEWS:**

**RAVENPAW**

**IS NOW**

**BLAZEPAW**

**YES I KNOW IM STUPID**

**Sorry to confuse you all **

CHAPTER 1: Eye rolls and flirting

A haze of blinding light scorched Swiftpaw's blinking eyes, the pale cream radiance both tortured and entranced her green irises. She shook her head roughly, regretting letting her eyelids lift in the slightest. She dug her claws into her bedding, wishing sleep was something you could grab onto and keep forever for as long as you wanted.

She tucked her tail over her nose, trying hard not to sneeze, and screwed her eyes shut defiantly against the growing beams of light. Her stomach flipped over at the thought of dawn patrols and hunting through the freshly dampened mud. Torrential rain had made the forest turn into a life sucking abyss of mud and freezing winds. Leaffall had just developed in the forest and the green trees were slowly draining into yellows and faded oranges, along with the collections of leaves that were gathering beneath their great trunks.

Swiftpaw rolled over away from the light, her eyes relaxing at the contrast in the darkness. Her ear dully picked up sounds of movement from further in the den but she ignored it, deciding anything that would disturb her would die.

She went rigid when her fur brushed against something and not being bothered to open her eyes she recognised the familiar scent of Snowpaw who had rudely decided to shove his fat hide in her nest, almost pushing her out.

She growled irritably as he nuzzled her face. "Well good morning to you too" He chuckled not expecting anything different.

"What do you expect? I'm not a morning cat." Swiftpaw retorted sharply.

Swiftpaw imagined his proud grin looking down on her that very moment, and without knowing it she smiled. She felt his muzzle tickle her ear. "If it helps may I remind you today is my warrior assessment? And possibly my warrior ceremony?" He purred.

Swiftpaw's green eyes shot open and she knocked Snowpaw over by the force of her jumping up from her nest, now sitting up and her eyes bright with excitement along with pride she poked him. "Why didn't you say!? I could run to Windclan now!"

Suddenly realising how disgustingly active that idea was (and ironic that she didn't want to due to her powers) she looked at Snowpaw with doubt. "Actually scrap that, I'd rather sleep."

Snowpaw's smile drooped along with his fluffy tail.

"Joking mousebrain!" Swiftpaw rolled her eyes chuckling at how gullible he was, reminding her of Blazepaw slightly, (now that she cat was gullible!)

"Come on, you don't want to be late!" She encouraged, watching him shake the dust from his long pelt. As he began to wash himself she cast a quick look around the apprentice den. Dewpaw and Amberpaw were both washing themselves, with Blackpaw talking to Amberpaw with excited eyes. Wolfpaw was still sleeping as was Songpaw but Stormpaw and Blazepaw were chattering like a pack of crows at the back of the den.

Swiftpaw caught Blazepaw's dark lime eyes and saw her friend with a huge smirk and raised eye brows in Snowpaw's direction. Swiftpaw stuck out her tongue playfully knowing full well that she would get a talking to later from the black apprentice.

Blazepaw's eyes lit up with humour and she stuck out her tongue back.

Once Snowpaw had (finally) finished washing, the pair padded out of the den to be welcomed by weak sunlight. Swiftpaw shivered, the cold winds drowned out what little heat the sun had to offer, and suddenly she was plunged into freezing breezes and frozen paws.

"How did Greenleaf disappear so quickly!?" she asked, her teeth chattering.

"No idea, it's the same every year, its warm and sunny and then poof your thrown into a pool full of ice." He stopped to scent the air. "Hunting will start to get trickier now…."

Swiftpaw envied his thick white pelt, which was similar to his father Cloudtail's, he had it fluffed up so he looked far bigger than normal and resembled a pile of snow. Swiftpaw however, had a thin golden pelt, much more built for speed. This was due to her Windclan blood, her father, Lionblaze, was half Windclan. His father was Crowfeather, who had recently joined thunderclan, had fathered Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf with Leafpool, who then gave the three to her sister, Squirrelflight to mother. But then the siblings found out and Lionblaze had never really forgiven the three cats, despite several conversations where they tried to resolve the matter.

Swiftpaw was quite confused about it herself and whenever she asked Lionblaze would throw a fit. So, she decided it was best to never mention it.

They reached the fresh kill pile, to only find it empty. With a huff Swiftpaw thumped down and started washing her chest and face, licking down any stray hairs on her pelt. Snowpaw sat beside her, his amber eyes darting or movement as he eagerly waited for his mentor.

After a few brief moments of peace, the rest of the apprentices with blurry eyes clambered out of the apprentice den. All of them turning to the fresh kill pile with hungry jaws to only find it empty.

Swiftpaw looked at her belly, satisfied that the long scratches from the battle with darkclan had healed completely and there was no sign that she had fought. It was two moons after the battle with the foul clan and thunderclan had completely recovered. She was now four moons through her training and was ten moons old, Snowpaw was twelve moons old, the age of a new warrior.

However ever since the battle Darkclan had remained oddly quiet, sticking to their borders and keeping their paws off thunderclan prey. It seemed like there was peace, but never before had the clans been so on edge during a time of truce.

"Looks like you've fully healed" Snowpaw grunted.

"Good, no scar is going to spoil my fantastic looks then?" She grinned, giving Snowpaw a wink which received a roll of his amber eyes in return.

Snowpaw shoved her slightly as he jumped to his paws when his mentor, Birchfall emerged from the warrior's den. Swiftpaw chuckled at his kit like behaviour.

Birchfall looked slightly afraid at his apprentice's enthusiasm and shook his head as he trotted over to the excited tom. "Ok then, Lionblaze is going to have a talk with us all, get your siblings and meet us at the ancient oak as soon as you can. Oh, and bring Songpaw, Blackpaw and Swiftpaw." Birchfall purred, giving Swiftpaw a glance with raised eyebrows.

Snowpaw nodded and shared an excited glance with Swiftpaw, his bright amber eyes showing excitement and thrill, with a flick of his tail he and Swiftpaw ran to where the other apprentices sat, soaking up the weak sunlight.

"Hey! Amberpaw, Dewpaw we need to go to the ancient oak right now! Our assessment is about to begin!" Snowpaw practically shouted.

Interrupting his loud yowls, Swiftpaw eyed Songpaw and Blackpaw. "Guess what? You two are going to help, along with me of course, I don't know what we're doing though…."

Songpaw's blue eyes flashed with excitement yet she still mumbled. "But I can't, I'm afraid it is against my rights to go out this early."

"Oh you mousebrain! You're lucky the warriors took the dawn patrol, or you'd be out in that mud already!" Ravenpaw sighed.

Songpaw flashed her a aqua glare. "Well I'm sorry but I don't have your insane powers of jumping up at the crack of dawn and going 'I really feel like jumping for joy and running around at dawn this morning!" she growled, ending in a moan and dropping her head to her paws.

Swiftpaw jabbed her in the side with one claw, making her squeal. She received a death glare and watched in fear as Songpaw crept up to her, close to her ear and whispered ominously; "If you do that one more time I will rip you limb from limb, shove you into a hole and burry you alive."

After a brief outburst of laugher, Swiftpaw glanced at Blackpaw. He returned the look with his constant scowl yet still got to his paws and padded beside Amberpaw out of the camp.

After glancing at Blazepaw and sticking her tongue out at the green eyed apprentice resulting in one thrown back at her, she padded beside Snowpaw and left the camp with the other four apprentices.

Once out of the wind protected camp, her fur was pierced by gales of ice, making her shiver and duck for cover with Snowpaw's larger frame. Blackpaw rolled his eyes and stamped on, while Songpaw lagged behind with Dewpaw at her side making sure she wasn't blown away, since she was fairly smaller than the others. Something that she was teased about often.

After many slow and small paw steps, they reached the ancient oak, its huge branches clattered in the heavy breeze and a few of its leaves were turning a faded orange. At its trunk sat Lionblaze, Birchfall, Whitewing and Spiderleg. All of them looking cold and miserable, however their faces brightened at the sight of the apprentices.

"It's about time you got here!" Growled Spiderleg, clearly not enjoying the spurt of colder weather.

Lionblaze silenced him with a glare. "We saw your battle skills in the battle with Darkclan, and all of you fought well, even you young apprentices." He added, gazing proudly at Swiftpaw. "So all we need to see now if your hunting. Unfortunately it is colder and the prey may not be as willing to venture out, but it will only make your catches more impressive."

"Snowpaw you will hunt with Swiftpaw, Amberpaw with Blackpaw and Dewpaw with Songpaw. I hope you'll agree with me that you've been paired up with cats you'll get along with?"

All the apprentices nodded.

"Good, now you hunt in pairs and help each other. We will be watching you but you are forbidden to speak to us, unless it is important. Now, Snowpaw hunt near the darkclan border, Amberpaw near the lake edge, and Dewpaw near the abandoned two leg den, stay away from Jayfeather's herbs if you want to live! We wish you luck and if all goes well your warrior ceremony will be at sunset. Meet back at the camp at sunhigh." Lionblaze flicked his tail and all the apprentices scattered in their pairs.

Swiftpaw jogged alongside Snowpaw easily, careful to hide her powers. What most cats didn't know was that she could run faster than lighting, and was one of the five cats prophesised to save the clans from the Darkforest. Not that she knew how or when, for now she decided to focus on her training just like Blazepaw, Wolfpaw, Stormpaw and Songpaw did.

Snowpaw led her through the twisting routes of Thunderclan, her paws crunching on the newly fallen leaves, and her pelt whipping in the cold morning air. At one point she could have sworn her breath was billowing as vapour, but ignored it as they reached their destination.

The border with darkclan was still silent, the darkclan scent marks in a respectful position and the land on the other side untouched. Snowpaw glared at the swaying bushes but nothing interrupted them.

"Well then, let's see what we can do." Snowpaw growled, sniffing the air.

"Well with my amazing skills we're sure to get tons." Swiftpaw joked.

Snowpaw shook his head and twitched his ear in the direction of a clump of ferns, a small mouse was scurrying among the leaves, unaware of the two thunderclan apprentices.

Snowpaw dropped into a crouch and Swiftpaw ran in a semi-circle so she could block off the mouse's escape route. With expert balance, Snowpaw kept his paws light and glided towards the mouse swiftly, Swiftpaw stayed completely still, fighting back the urge to deliberately ruin it for a laugh, she couldn't ruin his chances, today was his big day.

Snowpaw's amber eyes were tiny slivers, his pupils concentrating on the mouse greatly. His paws lifted off the ground and his claws slid out, he glided through the air until he came to a screeching stop, knocking the mouse into the air. It tried to scurry away, but Swiftpaw hissed at it making it run straight into Snowpaw's deadly claws. It was dead before it could make a sound.

Snowpaw lifted his head triumphantly with the mouse handing limply from his soft mouth, Swiftpaw gazed proudly at him, his excited face made him look like a new apprentice again, his fluffy cheeks and bright eyes, it suddenly made her realise she might not train with him again. The thought made her tail droop and her eyes darkened just a fraction.

Snowpaw saw the change in her mood and buried the mouse quickly, and gazing at her with worried amber eyes for a brief moment. "We make a good team." He murmured quietly.

Swiftpaw nodded, only greatening her sudden sadness for the young warrior. Her fur stood on end when suddenly Swiftpaw felt a shock go through her body when a nose touched her own with so much gentleness it could have been a snowflake.

Snowpaw's ears went down with embarrassment and Swiftpaw felt her own grow hot, but despite her awkwardness she smiled as he purred. "You mousebrain, as if I'm going to let you go once I'm a warrior."

Swiftpaw realised with a lurch that one of the mentors could have seen the moment between her and Snowpaw, and dreaded that it would be Lionblaze. But she ignored the sudden stab of fear when Snowpaw walked on, flicking his tail. "You coming?"

She gave him a wink to hide the tingle in her paws. "Of course, that prey won't know what hit them" she purred as the two apprentices trod deeper into thunderclan territory.


	4. Chapter 2: Will we always survive?

**Hola! Chapter 3 everyone, I can't think of anything to say so I'll leave it here ^^ **

Chapter 2: Will we always survive?

The sun had dipped behind the camp wall by the time Swiftpaw, Snowpaw and the other apprentices had returned to camp. The sky was stained pink and dark purple, and blended with the orange glows near where the hidden sun was. All the warriors of thunderclan were filled with satisfaction as they laid in groups sharing tongues. Swiftpaw glanced around, the fresh kill pile was partly filled, but no one had taken anything. It was obvious they were waiting for the apprentices to return with their catch so they could have a feast after the warrior ceremony.

Swiftpaw gulped, staring at the collection of prey she and Snowpaw had caught together, hoping it would be enough for him to pass. She dreaded the fact that she could have ruined it for him.

Her stomach rumbled, which was very normal for her. "I'm STARVING! I NEED food!" She groaned to Lionblaze who wasn't far behind her. "I'm sure you can survive till after we report to Bramblestar." Her father sighed.

"I don't know, someone might have been murdered by then. If I don't eat I become lethal..." Swiftpaw growled.

Lionblaze rolled his amber eyes and shook out his long golden pelt. "I will be as quick as I can, you go and put that fresh kill on the pile and join the apprentices."

Her father swept his thick tail summoning the mentors of Dewpaw, Snowpaw and Amberpaw, all of the warriors squeezed into Bramblestar's den, consumed by the shadows of the rocky wall.

The combination of hunger and fatigue dragged at Swiftpaw's legs, with great effort, she dragged herself to the other apprentices and flopped down next to Blazepaw. Her friend's lime green eyes filled with surprise momentarily then with recognition.

"Tough day?" She asked, obviously trying to make conversation, which wasn't exactly her strong point.

"mmhh" Swiftpaw grunted in reply, her muzzle muffled by her paws. Her eyelid's drooped and a intense warmth washed over her ruffled pelt, as she shuffled closer to Blazepaw, and only her sharp jabs of hunger managed to keep her awake.

Her exposed muzzle was tickled by the cooler air. Since Greenleaf had started to fade away the nights prowled in quicker and at dawn it was still dark, the air rumpled their fur more too, making the warriors of thunderclan fluff themselves up slightly. It had not begun to feel like ice and the air still retained a slight warmth to it, but soon it would be Swiftpaw's first leafbare (well one that she could remember) and in time her belly would start to rumble with a much more intense hunger.

When she felt a prod in her ribs she woke with a squeal, suddenly realising she had drifted off to sleep, Blazepaw rolled her lime green eyes at her. "Don't worry you haven't missed anything, they're getting ready for the ceremony now." She purred.

Swiftpaw's drowsiness melted away with ease, breathing heavily with excitement and effort she reached the apprentices as they grouped around the highledge. Below its rocky shade sat Amberpaw, Dewpaw and Snowpaw. All three had flawless fur, shining in the melting light, their eyes gleamed with anticipation and Dewpaw was consistently sheathing and unsheathing his claws.

Eventually, Bramblestar emerged from his den, with Lionblaze close behind him. Her father leapt down the cliff and sat down in the deputy's position without a sign of tripping over.

Swiftpaw glanced over Snowpaw, his thick coat was plastered down by careful strokes of a tongue, his tail was wrapped neatly around his paws, shinning, and his amber eyes were as bright as the setting sun. He kept a supressed smile, trying to act like a warrior but clearly failing due to the excitement that showed in his fidgeting paws. Deep amber locked on forest green and Swiftpaw gave a nod of encouragement. Snowpaw grinned in reply.

"For a clan there is nothing better than new warriors, they share the legacy of the clan in their hearts, and will carry it on for future cats to learn and act on. These three apprentices have been held back for long enough, with the threat of darkclan there was no room for other duties. But now after two moons all is quiet, and you are all ready for the life of a warrior." Bramblestar rumbled, surveying the three young cats below him.

The thunderclan leader was bathed in an orange glow, casting his face in shadow, yet his eyes still shone with pride. His muscles were well outlined on his thick pelt and for a moment he looked far younger. Specks of dust were glistening in the sunbeams, and the call of a bird echoed around the camp.

"I Bramblestar, leader of Thunderclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices, they have worked hard to understand your noble code and I commend them as warriors in their turn." His predatory eyes locked on Dewpaw.

"Dewpaw" The dark grey apprentice straightened at his name.

"You have your father's bravery and your mother's courage. Even if you have your father's ability to be fairly arrogant at times, you are a worthy warrior of thunderclan."

The clan broke out into a cluster of giggles, followed by a retort from Cloudtail. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend your clan even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do"

"Then by the powers of starclan, I give you your warrior name, Dewpaw from this day on you will be known as Dewcloud. Starclan honours your kindness and bravery as we welcome you as a full member of thunderclan."

The newly named Dewcloud licked Bramblestar's shoulder after his leader leapt down from the highledge and rested his head on top of the new warrior's.

Dewcloud then gave his brother and sister a triumphant smirk, obviously relishing the fact he was the first to be a warrior.

"Amberpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do" Amberpaw growled, determination fierce on her face.

"Amberpaw from this day on your name shall be Amberclaw. Starclan honours your quick thinking and battle skills as we welcome you fully into the clan."

Again he put his head on Amberclaw and she licked his shoulder.

Swiftpaw's heart started to beat faster when Bramblestar turned to Snowpaw.

"Snowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend thunderclan even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do" Snowpaw spoke, his voice intense and deep.

"The by the powers of starclan, your name will now be Snowstorm, starclan honours your courage and unwavering bravery as we welcome you fully into thunderclan."

Snowstorm puffed out his chest and licked his leader's shoulder, being tall enough for his eyes to be level with Bramblestar. He suddenly looked far more impressive and formidable.

The white warrior glanced at Dewcloud and gave him a grin. His brother cuffed him around the ears, it was clear that Snowstorm had received quite the name.

"Dewcloud! Amberclaw! Snowstorm!" The clan began to cheer. "Dewcloud! Amberclaw! Snowstorm!"

"Snowstorm!" Swiftpaw shouted, joining in.

She caught his gleeful amber eyes, pride filling her from tail to ear tip, she hid her inner feelings with a wide grin, casting a veil of deception on her inner thoughts.

"Tonight, thunderclan will feast!" Bramblestar cried, leaping down the orange dusted boulders and landing expertly on all four paws, he and Squirrelflight trotted to the fresh kill pile and took their choice, and were immediately perused by the rest of the clan as they squabbled over the best catches.

Cherryleaf along with her three new kits, tumbled over each other as their mother shared a meal with Bumblestripe, their father. Greystripe and Sandstorm with the other elders sat near Purdy, listening to one of his oh so famous stories.

Swiftpaw gave herself a quick wash, making sure not a single hair was out of place, before walking over to the loudest group of cats eating. The apprentices.

Blackpaw and Foxpaw were surprisingly, sitting with the other apprentices, eagerly sharing in the celebration. Stormpaw and Blazepaw were arguing, as usual, with Blazepaw often pulling a funny face in exasperation, and Stormpaw snarling back a quick retort. She decided it would be better to leave them so it, rather than stepping in and getting some clawed ears.

Songpaw sat beside Blazepaw, her dark blue eyes rolling at the pair of squabbling siblings, almost like a watching mother.

Her brother, the huge, impregnable, grey striped apprentice called Wolfpaw laid chewing on what seemed to be a tough shrew, but her brother had mangled it so much it was hard to tell what the prey had formerly been.

In the centre was a pile of prey, not much but enough to feed the nattering adolescents. Picking her way into a gap, Swiftpaw squeezed herself between Wolfpaw and Songpaw, watching Stormpaw and Blazepaw with amusing interest.

"Excuse me but how was my aim inaccurate? I found it perfectly aimed!" Blazepaw snarled, her lime green eyes illuminated with fury.

"Oh please, it was rubbish, a kit could have done better, one of Cherryleaf's three moon old kits could do a far better job than you" Stormpaw shot back at his sister.

Blazepaw's eyes narrowed and she leapt to her paws with a blinding speed. "A kit!? A kit could do better than me! Well at least I can check if my opponent is really dead, Crowfeather had you begging to get off of you after he tricked you with playing dead, even new-borns know that trick." She shouted, ending in a infuriated hiss.

Stormpaw, looking fairly overwhelmed by his now dominant sister, scrambled to his paws, and being taller than her, looked pleased with his new rise in command. His hazel eyes looked from one direction to the other, looking for a snide remark. Suddenly his eyes filled with excitement, and Swiftpaw filled with dread as he relished his idea of what to say.

"Well at least I'm not afraid of the dark!" He smirked triumphantly.

Blazepaw's mouth dropped open, outrage clear in her raised hackles and unsheathed claws. For a brief moment it looked like she was about to set a onslaught on the fluffy brown apprentice, but all the fire drained from her narrowed slits and she padded away without a word to sit next to Blackpaw. Who obviously was not going to be good company, but possibly that was the point. It was clear by her raised shoulders and sunken head that Blazepaw wanted to be alone.

Swiftpaw exchanged a concerned stare with Songpaw, wondering why her friend was so irritable, and why the comment of the dark had seemed to affect her so deeply. "Should we go and talk to her?" Songpaw whispered in her ear quietly.

Swiftpaw shook her head. "Leave it till later. She'll be fine."

Swiftpaw glanced at Blazepaw quickly, trying hard to not make It obvious, and purred when she saw Blackpaw carry a mouse to his sister and drop it at her paws. Her ear's pricked at the thud of the mouse with the soft ground and she blinked up at Blackpaw. Despite her obvious sorrow, she still smiled up at her brother gratefully. Blackpaw's amber eyes stayed blank and impassive, but it was a kind gesture, and had been appreciated.

But what surprised Swiftpaw even more, was instead of walking back to Foxpaw, Blackpaw sat down next to his sister, not touching or even that close, but near her. And that was what mattered. His obvious concern was his sister, and that fact warmed Swiftpaw's heart.

The sky began to grow dark by the time Dewcloud, Amberclaw and Snowstorm padded over to their former denmates. They were shrouded in the long shadows, but the excitement in their eyes made them look like moons in the middle of a starless sky.

Swiftpaw picked up the mouse that she and Snowstorm had caught together earlier, after making special care to keep it for her and the white warrior.

Snowstorm recognised the mouse instantly and purred. The two settled down in the circle and started to share their meal. "So….Dewcloud, what's it like being a warrior?" Wolfpaw mumbled through a full mouth of half chewed prey.

The grey warrior rolled his eyes. "Pleeeaaase I've lost count of how many times I've been asked that tonight…"

"Oh come on Dewcloud, they're apprentices, they want to know what its like!" Snowstorm chuckled. He turned his head to Swiftpaw's brother.

"It's very exciting, I thought my heart would jump out and go for a jog when I was named. But you have to be serious too, we've suddenly got lots more pressure to look after the clan. But at least I'm not cleaning the elder's dung filled nests! Yuck!" He snorted, screwing his face is disgust.

Wolfpaw drank in each word, his ears becoming straighter each second. "I'm going to be the best warrior thunderclan has ever seen. Then I'll be leader, just like Lionblaze."

Snowstorm fixed him with a puzzled stare. "But Lionblaze is deputy."

"Yes… for now. One day he'll be leader!" Wolfpaw grinned childishly.

Snowstorm laughed. "Actually I think he would be a good leader, all the clans know he's the best deputy thunderclan has had for a long time. He protects the clan well and he's one of the most feared warriors."

"That didn't stop Darkclan from attacking did it though…" Amberclaw snarled.

Snowstorm looked at Swiftpaw thoughtfully. "No, it didn't…but thunderclan survived."

"But will we always?"

**Ooooo cliffie at the end as always ^^**

**I like writing tranquil scenes and ruining them with drama, mwhahaha **

**So as always, thank you for the reviews, favs and everything else love you guys! THANK YOU SO MUCH **

**See ya next time,**

**Neon xxxxx **


	5. Chapter 3: Then you really are lost

**oh daymmnn is this chapter full of burns and hatred ^^**

**you'll see what i mean lol :) **

Chapter 3: Then you really are lost….

The sun was at its highest by the time Blackpaw had returned from hunting. The rustling leaves glowed like embers in the Leaffall wind, birdsong made a crescendo as it echoed off the camp walls. The air smelt fresh, carrying a slight warmth, and the creeping fog from earlier in the day had evaporated to only be replaced by stubborn cloud.

Blackpaw fluffed out his thick fur, releasing it off the heaving humidity. Movement caught his piecing gaze, Cloudtail, his mentor was padding towards him. He sighed quietly, his gut churning at the thought of another lesson by the useless former kittypet. He avoided the older tom's stare but felt it penetrate his thick black fur.

"Blackpaw, come with me, we're going for a little bit of battle training. Your ten moons old now, let's see if you can fight like a warrior now." He growled, Blackpaw remembered the days his mentor tried to be nice to him, but after receiving indifference and hostility from his apprentice he regressed to simply being civil and gave up all hope of warmth or a bond with his apprentice.

"Fine." Blackpaw grunted, however he was fairly excited with the prospect of a good fight with his mentor, it seemed it would just be the two of them, which promised a good battle, one he could really let his skills run wild. His knowledge from Tigerstar filled his brain, and his claws reached into the soil as they padded into the forest, anticipating fur and blood instead of dirt and weeds.

Once they reached a good sized clearing, in the middle of thunderclan territory, Cloudtail faced him, blue eyes scorching into his pelt. Blackpaw relished being the same height as his mentor, but he guessed he would end up being taller than him. Cloudtail's fur was healthy but he was getting older, Blackpaw guessed he would be the white warrior's last apprentice, and soon he would retire in the elder's den. Which of course many cats could find upsetting, Blackpaw found it a blessing for the kittypet to not fight for the clan any longer.

"Ok, claws sheathed, I want to see your moves so do whatever you like." Cloudtail ordered.

Blackpaw nodded, Tigerstar remembered when he saw Cloudtail as a kit all those moons ago, Firestar's nephew then his apprentice. The wayward kit had turned into a senior warrior of thunderclan and had been pretty decent for a kittypet.

But his reminiscing was banished from his mind as Cloudtail leapt at him, his claws sheathed. Blackpaw bunched his muscles and leapt at his mentor, ducking underneath him and pressing out his spine to knock his mentor flying. Cloudtail rolled over and some dust lifted in a cloud from his thump, but quickly he leapt back up and leapt at Blackpaw, colliding with the unsuspecting apprentice, Blackpaw rolled on the floor, the wind knocked out of him.

"_Ha! See Cloudtail is a worthy warrior!"_ Blackpaw hissed a challenge in his head.

He rolled his eyes hearing the familiar snarl of the small apprentice he took the body he currently

Resided in from. "Oh do shut up kit! I don't need your pathetic rambling now." Tigerstar hissed back in his head. He realised suddenly that Blackpaw's voice had deepened, and become more adult like.

"_Yes Tigerstar, as my body grows so do I"_ Blackpaw growled.

Tigerstar ignored him and rolled out of the way of Cloudtail's swipe, and sent his own that shook the warrior, Cloudtail's blue eyes sharpened with the contest and he quickly rolled out of the way of another blow from his apprentice and kicked him in the face.

The well-aimed blow flooded pain through Blackpaw's face, he controlled a whimper of pain and pushed it down, before leaping onto Cloudtail and clawing his back, with a jolt he realised he had unsheathed his claws and blood had sprung slightly from tiny scratches on the white warrior.

"_Your hurting him!"_ Blackpaw whined in his head.

"_Oh really?"_ Tigerstar retorted sarcastically.

Cloudtail prepared himself and ducked into a forward roll, crushing Blackpaw as he rolled onto the ground. The toms parted, and glared at each other as they circled. Blackpaw studied Cloudtail's movements, waiting for him to strike, focusing on his mentor's left shoulder, he leapt for the right, catching Cloudtail off guard and sending him rolling into the bushes. Blackpaw seizing the chance, leapt onto Cloudtail and pummelled his stomach, sure to give him some bruises.

Without warning, a paw hit him square in the face and sent him rolling away, after shaking his head in confusion he stared at a furious Cloudtail. They studied each other for a few seconds, Blackpaw felt furious, with a hungry desire to beat his mentor beyond recognition, but also his limbs were growing weak from the fight and he cursed his body's weakness, wanting to continue but knowing it would have to be over soon.

Cloudtail's pelt was messy, filled with dirt and slight blood, he limped on his old injured paw, but held a prepared stance, he was breathing deep and long though, huge sighs and pants easing from his muzzle as his body tried to comprehend more to come.

Blackpaw leapt to his paws, feeling them shake, he cast them a glare. Cloudtail's sky blue eyes shone with commitment, and fire met water as the two cats glared at each other with undisguised hatred.

"You have no honour…" Cloudtail growled.

"You have no ambition." Blackpaw retorted.

"Thing is, you were never nice were you Blackpaw? Always the gloomy shadow, always the snide remark.. even when you were a kit… I never remember you being civil, not even from the start." His mentor rumbled, his voice deep and challenging.

"I have ambition. My judgement is not hazed by stupid kit thoughts. I'm a warrior, the survivor, the winner…" Blackpaw hissed. "What are you? Some lost kittypet, playing pretend, who thinks he's a warrior, how pathetic, your slow, stupid and weak. You'll never be anything Cloudtail. Never!" Blackpaw yelled, fury like fire spitting at the older cat.

Cloudtail stared at him with not surprise, but with indifference. "Your wrong Blackpaw. I have a mate who fought through horror during her life, her friend died right in front of her, she still cries out at night calling his name as she relives her past, and she lived. She kept fighting! She grew up to become one of our most valued warriors, raised kits with me and now I have a family, grand kits, sons, daughters, I have my family, I have my loyalty, my life is perfect and I would wish it no other way. What do you have Blackpaw? Your family HATES you, I see the looks they give you, they leave you, you're sad, manipulative and pitiful. I'm surprised your even still in thunderclan." Cloudtail snarled.

"_He hates me….they all do…"_ Blackpaw whispered in his mind, his tiny whimpers echoing like drops of water in a cavern.

Tigerstar didn't feel the slightest remorse at his mentor's words, he really, honestly couldn't care less what everyone thought. One day, his plan would be put to action, and all the cats round the lake would feel his revenge like frozen thorns.

"I don't care what you think Cloudtail, I don't need anyone. Not you, a family or a mate or friends." Blackpaw hissed.

"Well then you really are lost…" Cloudtail murmured. Without another word, he turned around, his thick tail scattering fallen leaves, and padded off back to camp. Leaving Blackpaw with only Tigerstar and his shattered heart for company.

**awwww sad ending :'(**

**thank you for all the reviews, follows and views for this book, it fills me with joy and motivation to know you like it ^^**

**see you next time...**

**ooooo theres gonna be a suprise!**

**Neon xxxx (nemo for my brov jay :) )**

**(btw, Jayleaf thats fine and thanks! I'm just glad you found it! I like harry potter too! ^^ )**


	6. Chapter 4: Fangpaw

**Time for you all to meet one of my favourite characters I have made, dear God I love this guy ^^ Its so fun being able to write him after planning for ages! **

**Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 4: Fangpaw

The wind was bitter and thrashed the moor with a snarl, its icy claws sent an intense shiver right to the bones. The sun was obscured by looming clouds, promising heavy rain, and what little warmth the hills had was swept away by the bleak gales.

Today, many Windclan cats envied the forest-dwelling other clans, their camps were shielded from the furious wind and their pelts remained luxuriously warm. While all the cats in Windclan were fighting for spots out of the winds reach, as they lived in a scooped out hollow, open to the sky and whatever the sky had to offer. The only sheltered area was the queens and elders dens, and the leaders.

A certain Windclan apprentice sat next to a rock, his head ducked low and his body staying as close to the rock as possible in an attempt to keep out of the wind. He was a light golden colour, with short fur which was the norm in Windclan, and darker tabby stripes. He also had a unusual strip on each of his eyes, going down to his cheeks, much like a racoon. His muzzle was white with a blaze which reached down to his chest, his sleek, thin tail was wrapped around his petite build. Despite being skinny and lightly built, he was very tall. His name was Fangpaw.

A prod made him lift his proud head, his deep sky blue eyes locked onto that of his brother, Lostpaw's. Lostpaw was smaller than his brother, with bright yellow eyes and a thin black coat. Fangpaw also had two sisters, Wingpaw and Rabbitpaw.

"Come on lazy bones" His brother smiled kindly. "You've got a border patrol to do."

Fangpaw sighed, enjoying the slight break from the wind. "Easy for you to say, you haven't got to go and fight moor gales for ages."

Lostpaw chuckled. "Actually, I've got to go herb hunting with Kestrelflight."

Lostpaw was far more timid and gentle than Fangpaw, and his kind nature and soft words had resulted in him taking a liking to medicine and herbs. He became Kestrelflight's apprentice when they were apprenticed, not to Fangpaw's surprise, his brother was destined to be a great medicine cat. He was also proud that his sibling had gained a position of such importance and respect at such a young age. However he did not envy him, he knew his destiny was to protect Windclan with courage and sacrifice as a warrior.

With reluctance, he got to his paws and went looking for his mentor, Heathertail.

Eventually he found the patrol clustered around the camp entrance, tails flicking irritably. "It's about time you got here!" Heathertail snarled. "We've been standing in the cold for moons!"

Fangpaw felt a stab of shame, and fought the urge to slap himself, his clanmates needed better, he needed to do his best. "Sorry Heathertail, it won't happen again." He mewed meaningfully.

His mentor seemed to understand his self-disappointment, and accepted his repentance. "I know it won't" She purred. Her heather blue eyes looked at the rest of the patrol, and then to it's leader, Ashfoot. Who was also Fangpaw's mother.

With a flick of her tail, Ashfoot led the patrol out of the camp. Fangpaw, with the acceptance of Heathertail, ran up to his sibling, Rabbitpaw. "Where are we off to then?" Fangpaw panted to his sister.

His sister was a slim built, light brown apprentice, with yellow eyes. "Off to thunderclan." She purred, happy to see her brother.

Fangpaw held back a snarl, thunderclan was nothing but trouble, he'd heard of all the stories, how Windclan and Thunderclan were once friends, but as soon as they came to the lake it was unlikely they would ever be that way again. To be honest, Fangpaw didn't like the other clans, they were a threat to his own, and that meant nothing but a enemy. "Let's hope they haven't done anything." He snarled grimly.

"You know you're not supposed to hate the other clans." Fangpaw's ear twitched as his mother padded beside him, somewhat stiffly, which arose a hint of curiosity in Fangpaw.

"I don't know, they're a threat to Windclan. Anything that threatens my clan is an enemy to me." Fangpaw growled with conviction.

Ashfoot gazed proudly down on him, the look she gave him was full of hope, pride and an intense love. It filled Fangpaw with a glow of warmth and a tingle of happiness. "No one can doubt your loyalty to Windclan Fangpaw. That's one thing I know." Ashfoot purred.

His ear's burned with gratitude and embarrassment as all the stares of the patrol rested on him, he suddenly felt a stab of expectation in his heart, it was as obvious as a empty fresh kill pile that the clan expected him to follow in his father's paws. Onestar. To become the next leader of Windclan.

However, he didn't mind this expectation, in fact he himself had the secret motivation of wanting to lead Windclan one day. Which was partly why he was always so hard on himself in training, he had to get himself to a high standard, it was his duty.

"Come on, we can't dawdle like dazed rabbits, we've got a patrol to do." Rabbitpaw's mentor, Emberfoot growled.

Ashfoot nodded. "Of course Emberfoot, lead on."

The grey tom's yellow eyes filled with unexpected surprise and quite slowly, he eventually started to lead the patrol to the border, probably still stunned with the honour. Fangpaw stared at his mother in confusion, she was the deputy of Windclan, wasn't she leading the patrol?

Now that he looked at her, he saw her movements were fairly limited, her legs moved with a slow, creaking ache and her whole body seemed exhausted, despite the fact they were only walking. Rabbitpaw had also noticed the hesitance in her mother. "What's the matter with mum?"

Fangpaw almost glared at her for being so informal but mewed with an edge. "I don't know… I'm going to ask Heathertail, don't ask Ashfoot though, you might hurt her."

Rabbitpaw looked slightly stunned at his sudden irritation but nodded before catching up with Emberfoot.

Once he had begun to pad beside his mentor, Fangpaw prodded her with his paw. She looked down at him slightly with confusion. He knew she was expecting him to talk, but he found his throat dry and his stomach churning. "Why does Ashfoot look so…sick?" Fangpaw finally stuttered.

Heathertail looked down on him with pity, understanding his hesitance. She lowered her voice and mewed gently. "Your mother was not the youngest of cats when she gave birth to you. She has been alive many, many moons, and the birth was hard on her. To be honest I would never advise to have kits so late. But her and Onestar couldn't help it, they loved each other and Onestar was so looking forward to raising a family. So you four were born, but the birth took a long, long time. Ashfoot had to be replaced by Whitetail. However Ashfoot became very weak after you were born and she took a long time to recover, longer than most. But as you probably remember a couple of moons after your apprentice ceremony, she went back to her deputy position. But she's never been the same." Heathertail finished, looking solemn.

Fangpaw was momentarily filled with grief for his mother, his head stared at his paws.

"But, it's not your fault Fangpaw, and she's ok now, she is not in any pain, just a bit slower than before. But that doesn't mean she isn't as cunning and smart as before."

"Of course she is! She's the best deputy round the lake! She always will be." Fangpaw mewed strongly.

"Exactly, now come on, we've got to the border now." Heather tail purred.

Ashfoot was sniffing at the border, pacing up and down the scent line, her face frowning in concentration. Emberfoot glared into the forest beyond, his yellow eyes burning. Rabbitpaw sniffed the air, probably scenting for rabbits.

Fangpaw padded up to the border, drinking in Thunderclan scent, not wanting to miss the slightest hint of a cat who had crossed the border. Once they were satisfied, they sprayed their own scent on the border, strong and clear. A warning to thunderclan to stay away from the border.

"We're lucky. We didn't have to give any of our territory to Darkclan." Ashfoot grunted.

All the cats froze, Darkclan was not a subject that came up in many Windclan conversations. The main reason being, their leader was once a clan mate, he was also Fangpaw's kin.

Breezestar was a murderer, traitor and a foxheart. He made a clan out of the warriors kicked out of the four other clans for working for the Darkforest, and had built an empire. He also swelled his clan's numbers by taking in rouges, loners and kittypet and teaching them how to be a warrior. Rumours danced on the breeze, that the clan had turned away from starclan completely, and now visited the Darkforest and worshiped the malevolent cats there.

"But leafbare is on the way, soon thunderclan will suffer from less territory, and will look at our borders as the solution." Fangpaw snarled.

Emberfoot nodded. "That's what I was thinking too Fangpaw."

"We'll need to keep our eyes open, and borders closed." Ashfoot growled, as if she could see the prey stealers already. "I still can't believe Crowfeather left to join them…" Ashfoot murmured.

Fangpaw looked at her in distress, knowing the dark grey tom came across her mind often. Crowfeather was her son, and Fangpaw's half-brother. The mouse heart went to join thunderclan to be with his former mate, Leafpool, and the kits he had fathered with her against the warrior code. Fangpaw had rarely seen the warrior. He had visited them from time to time in the nursery. But had never shown genuine love or a bond to them, or any cat for that matter. In fact, Crowfeather resembled a sheet of ice to Fangpaw, cold, bitter and dangerous and most of all untrustworthy.

The warrior formerly had two mates, Leafpool and Nightcloud. Whispers said three, and Fangpaw highly disapproved his uncommitment to the cats he was supposed to love, he believed you only love one cat in your lifetime, and stay loyal to her for all of your days.

His crescendo of thoughts were broken when a yowl pierced the air. "INTRUDERS!" hissed Emberfoot with venom laced in his yowl. Ashfoot raced away, for once age not stopping her from running like a Windclan cat.

The whole patrol joined their clanmate, and started to sniff the ground intently. Rabbitpaw caught the scent, and started to lead the patrol further along from the border, only straying away from it slightly. Fangpaw's gut spun when he realised it wasn't an accident.

The patrol was silent, the only sound the rumble of the wind and paw steps moving franticly over the grass.

A high pitched scream spiked through the air.

The patrol suddenly flicked into panic mode and raced after Rabbitpaw as fast as possible, Fangpaw's claws unsheathed and his eyes narrowed as he imagined his sister being harmed. His intense anger fuelled his speed, and without much effort he raced away from the patrol to his sister.

He was pleasantly surprised to find Rabbitpaw standing up, without a single drop of scarlet blood on her brown pelt, and he breathed a sigh of relief. But she stood paralysed, every hair on her pelt stood up on its highest angle, and her tail was tucked between her legs, she was numb with terror. He suddenly filled with dread, his paws shaking. Fangpaw's eyes adjusted eventually and he saw she was staring at something, slowly, he padded up beside her, and took in the sight.

He yowled in terror.

A body lay before him, a massive slice cut out in the neck, blood poured out like an unrelenting waterfall, coating the ground in gore. The cat's eyes were glazed over, and the body was stiff in the position it had died in. Fangpaw gripped the ground as he began to sway, the sight chilling him to the bone and gripping his heart tightly.

The patrol caught up with the two apprentices quickly, and suddenly yowls of anguish and fury rumbled to the sky. The scent of thunderclan was everywhere, it chocked Fangpaw with its reek . They had killed this cat.

"THUNDERCLAN HAS MURDERED WHITETAIL!"

**Now, i bet you're confused, thunderclan is nice you say, they wouldn't murder a cat you say... well why is there tons of thunderclan scent huh? lol i know everything but you guys will have to speculate**

**Thank you for the reviews and kind words they mean alot ^^ xxxx (hugs)**

**Also for once I have the whole book planned out! I just finished About 24 chapters are planned and ready to be writtern, but that's gonna take time :) But all the secrets are there! Not that i'm going to show you lol, too much suspense!**

**Till next time **

**Nemo/Neon xxxxxxx **


	7. Chapter 5: Allies

**The drama in this one ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**see ya when you're done!**

Chapter 5: Allies

Silence. Dreadful, eerie, terrible silence was the only presence as Whitetail's body thumped to the ground as it was dropped in the centre of the Windclan camp. A shriek pierced the silence like cracking ice, thin and high pitched, harsh on the ears of the dismayed Windclan cats.

Rain was falling in a thick sheet, it felt like ice as it stabbed through Fangpaw's drenched coat, and dampened the little hope or happiness he had left and rotted it away to a burning sensation, churning in his gut.

Fangpaw didn't know what to feel. Sorrow? Pity? Despair?

No.

All he felt was a inferno of fury, welling up in the pit of his stomach and setting his veins ablaze, his claws were in a frenzy of sheathing and unsheathing, his teeth gritting harshly like smashing stones, his jaw aching at the strength of holding his teeth together with such a force. His claws scraped the ground, imagining thunderclan flesh ripping beneath them.

He was almost worried at his surprising force of outrage, and his hunger for revenge for the wrong done to his clan. He stared at the now cold body of Whitetail, his eyes on fire with hatred, his clanmate was dead, and he'd do anything to protect the ones he had left.

The patrol had gathered around him, their stares a toxic blend of undisguised grief and violence. Rabbitpaw was staggering beside Emberfoot, obviously traumatised.

A slender black apprentice raced up to his sister, covering her in licks. "Come on Rabbitpaw, I'll give you some herbs." Lostpaw mewed gently, using his tail to guide her to the medicine den, where Kestrelflight stared with his mouth hanging open in shock.

Fangpaw was jolted back to reality as he heard his father hiss; "What happened!?" Onestar leapt out of his den and padded across the camp with hesitant, numb paws.

"We found her by the thunderclan border…" Ashfoot murmured, her voice croaking.

"Covered in thunderclan stench!" Emberfoot snarled.

The clearing erupted into a crescendo of outrage, snarls, yowls and battle cries filled the sky like rumbling thunder, showing clearly their desire for revenge.

Onestar stared at Whitetail's body, his yellow eyes brighter than Fangpaw had ever seen them, like two yellow moons they welled up with infuriation, and Fangpaw's eyes widened when he saw his father's claws flash. The clan had grown silent, their breaths quiet and held in hesitation of what their leader's verdict was.

"Thunderclan have crossed the line!" Onestar yowled, his pelt bristling.

He leapt up to the meeting rock and surveyed the clan, his yellow orbs rested on Fangpaw momentarily and suddenly the apprentice felt intimidated by the power and rage inside them.

"Thunderclan has broken the warrior code, breaking our boundaries, trespassing and killing our clanmate." Onestar growled, trying to retain his fury. "This will NOT be tolerated. We will avenge our clanmate, swiftly and full of justice, like real warriors should be."

"Wait!"

All the clan's piercing glares rested on one small apprentice. Fangpaw's mouth snapped shut when he realised he had interrupted. He shrank in his pelt when all the cats in the clan stared at him, mingled with expectation, outrage and sadness.

Fangpaw met his father's eyes, feeling terrified.

"Go on Fangpaw." Onestar mewed, flicking his tail to tell his son to continue.

Fangpaw gulped, but held his legs steady, eager to make an impression. "Well, I doubt Thunderclan would want to kill in cold blood, for no reason…" he stuttered searching for the right words. "I think we should find out Thunderclan's story before we go attacking them. It could be a terrible misunderstanding…" Fangpaw finished, gasping for breath in his nervous state.

"A misunderstanding!? Any kit could see it was cold blooded murder!" Yowled a cat, sounding like a elder.

The clan broke out into a series of chattering, some angered growls while others mews of approval. The chattering got louder, until it evolved into arguments.

"ENOUGH!"

Onestar swept his glare over the clan, silencing them. "Fangpaw is right. We must hear their story first. Then we will make our decision. But one thing is for certain, Whitetail's death will be avenged. I promise you." He snarled.

Stunned with pride that his suggestion had been approved, Fangpaw was startled when he felt himself being shoved when Windclan rearranged itself into their mourning positions.

"Whitetail was my apprentice, and a valued warrior of Windclan, she will be remembered in our hearts forever, she served as a loyal deputy when we needed her, and she never stopped her service to our clan. May starclan welcome her." Onestar mewed solemnly.

Fangpaw felt a stab of pity for his father, he was once Whitetail's mentor and was close to the gentle white she cat. The leader leapt down from the rock and padded to the fallen warrior to lay beside her. Overwhelmed with sadness, Fangpaw walked over to his father, and snuggled down beside him, relishing the exchange of warmth in their pelts.

"You were wise suggesting that Fangpaw.." Onestar murmured close to his ear.

"I could have been more polite though…"

"No matter." Onestar rubbed his muzzle along his son's head, purring. Fangpaw enjoyed the brief moment of security and peace, feeling safe next to his father's formidable body.

Suddenly, Fangpaw felt his father's body grow rigid and all his muscles clenched, his head snapped upwards and his ears pricked. More hesitantly, Fangpaw lifted his head, so he could see over Whitetail's body.

His deep sky blue eyes widened as he took in the formidable stance of a warrior, having the audacity to stand in their camp like he owned the place, Fangpaw immediately growled, unsheathing his claws. _Hasn't enough happened already!?_

A dark brown tom stood surveying the camp, his brilliant green eyes filled with power and surprise, with a hint of was it regret?

"Toadstep…" Onestar growled, his patience for the other clans running dry. "What.. are you doing in our camp?"

"I'm sorry to pass into your land without permission Onestar but I have terrible and important news. It concerns the safety of all your clan." He growled, voice deep and commanding.

"Go on.." Onestar urged.

"One of our clan mates was attacked, we found them dead on the thunderclan border…Covered in thunderclan scent. We were worried and angered by this unprovoked murder, and wanted to warn you to keep your clanmates close, but it seems we came too late…" Toadstep trailed off to a low murmur. His eyes looked brimming with pain, his shoulders tense and his pelt ruffled as he looked at Whitetail, showing a unknown past to Fangpaw.

"Whitetail too was murdered by thunderclan, unprovoked and cold blooded murder." Onestar reported, Fangpaw could almost feel the stress he was under to remain calm in front of a rival clan deputy.

Toadstep looked sombre, dipping his head to the stiff body of Whitetail. "She was a great cat. One of the best warriors I have ever known, I journeyed with he and she helped save the clans…she will be one of the brightest stars in starclan.."

Toadstep's eyes shone with sorrow and a bleak shadow, suddenly he glared right at Onestar, the power in his eyes startling Fangpaw. "Thunderclan must be attacked! We must avenge our clanmates!"

"I have made the decision not to attack, not yet. We must find out thunderclan's story before we decide war." Onestar told the deputy.

Toadstep nodded but the light had not faded from his eyes. "Well, if it does come to a battle, or war, you can count on Shadowclan as your ally Onestar, we would be more than happy to help you tear some thunderclan pelts."

Onestar purred. "Thank you Toadfoot, of course Windclan agrees to be your ally, did Rowanstar suggest this or are you fighting for leader position already?"

Toadfoot looked horrified for a split second. "Dear starclan no! I don't want that yet! No, Rowanstar asked me to pass on that message, he's in camp to protect the border, as you can imagine many of our warriors are fearing for their lives, the queens are frantic."

"Understandable. Well you can tell Rowanstar I shall see him at the gathering, I'm sure it will be interesting." Onestar growled ominously.

"Indeed Onestar. Thank you for your welcome, I must leave now." Toadstep mewed his farewell.

"Wait! Toadstep go with Emberfoot and Leaftrail. You'll need to make sure your protected, now that thunderclan has sunken to this level." Onestar ordered, flicking his tail at the two warriors, who bounded to the deputy's side immediately.

"Thank you Onestar, I will see you tomorrow at the gathering." The deputy of shadowclan dipped his head, and following the two Windclan warriors, left the camp.

Fangpaw rubbed his paws on the soaking ground, wondering if it would come to war. He hoped it would, thunderclan deserved revenge. Sweet, justice, brought by the blood of the crow food eating clan.

**ooooooooooo so revenge and allies are bubbling up, and I have an announcement, the next chapter will be done in first person, so we can see which style is more engaging and more fun basicly ^^ **

**thanks for reading and reviewing! keep em coming!**

**Thank you and till next time! xxx**

**Neon, nemo and all the jazz xxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 6: Furious hatred

**Well hi! **

**Ok SO IMPORTANT**

**IMPORTANT LISTEN**

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND TELL ME WHEATHER YOU LIKE FIRST OR THIRD PERSON!**

**I NEED TO KNOW THIS!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS IN FIRST PERSON JUST TO GIVE YOU A TASTER!**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**

**Thanks! xx**

Chapter 6: The father, the lost mate and the furious hatred.

(Blazepaw)

The cold night air was numbing, and I could scarcely feel my paws, the moon shone lonely in the dark expanse of the midnight sky, and there was not a cloud to imperfect the beauty of the chilly atmosphere. I breathed out a sigh of air, and shuffled back when it floated up into the air like steam.

A chuckle floated on the wind, and I found myself glaring at my brother, Stormpaw. His hazel eyes gleamed in the half light, and his thick fur was fluffed up to make him look like a huge hedgehog. "Mousebrain, it's just your breath. It's so cold that it looks like a cloud when you breathe out, that's all. Wow you really are stupid." He laughed.

I simply started to lick my long, black fur down to make myself presentable, taking no notice of his taunts, I hadn't forgiven him for his last remark about me being afraid of the dark. I decided to block out his aggravating tone, not wanting to lower myself to his level. We had argued more than the elders, but that was just the way we were, most likely we would make up in a few suns. But for now, I let my stubborn nature cling to me, and continued to blank him. I had been told a downfall of my personality was my stubbornness, I grudgingly knew they were right, but Stormpaw was too, which made our arguments a war of wits and stamina.

My eyes sharpened at the sight Songpaw padding up to me warily, unfortunately she was always stuck in the middle of our 'spats' and was the constant neutral force, not siding with either, which I admired her greatly for. She was always there for both of us, most of the time being the messenger of our insults. Which had to be a huge and annoying burden.

"If you say you're still arguing Blazepaw I will rip your tail off and slice it into mini pieces for some foxes to chew on!" Songpaw growled at me, obviously irritated at our childish behaviour.

I grinned and nodded. Songpaw sighed immediately, her tail flicking with irritation. "Oh for Starclan's sake! I feel like I'm your mother!" She hissed.

"Oh come on, you know we're both as stubborn as each other, and plus, we always argue and sort it out real quick." I assured her, still smiling because I really couldn't hold it in.

"You'd better! My ears are bleeding from your constant shouting!" Songpaw glared up at me with her intense aqua blue eyes, and I started laughing at the height difference. She was just so small!

Songpaw caught on fairly quickly. "Hhmmm.. well you'll never be as cute as me." She self-assured.

"I know I won't" I purred. "Come on, we're going to be late for the gathering!" I gasped, and leapt up to join the patrol, Songpaw quick behind me.

Bramblestar scanned the patrol with dark amber eyes, intimidating me greatly, but I sighed as he nodded and swept the patrol up with his tail. We were off.

The forest was quiet and echoed with the soothing sound of the rustling leaves, I looked up to see more of the sky and my heart drooped when I realised the leaves were falling, the brief moment of dazzling and radiant oranges, reds and yellows in the forest had faded, and most of the leaves were brown and mushed up into mulch on the floor. But at least I could see more of the stars, things I loved and were fascinated by. I could only hear the muffled paw steps of the thunderclan patrol and the sound of their quiet murmuring.

As we crossed into Windclan territory, I suddenly filled with unease, the looming shadow of the prophecy and the five and the dreaded darkclan had swirled around my thoughts like falling leaves. I was the leader of the five, they were my responsibility.

But we hadn't talked about it much, if not at all. But the nagging sensation that we should do kept me tense and I didn't feel excited to be going to the gathering.

I almost jumped out of my pelt when Jayfeather growled suddenly. "I sense omens for tonight's gathering…"

I was fuelled by curiosity and my ear twitched when I asked. "Why?"

"I don't know, I just feel it that's all." His tone lowered. "Have you spoken to the other four?"

I bowed my head. "No… we haven't been that focused on it recently, and well… I have my own problems to think about…"

I could feel Jayfeather's curious stare boring into me, but he didn't ask about my veiled secret. "I won't pry..But you know you can always tell me." He murmured.

I nodded, but continued to stay silent, wanting to abandon the matter. I hadn't told anyone of my closely guarded secret, every night, all night I would be plagued by terrible nightmares, dreams of fires, war and blood and death. Haunted by the same bloodthirsty figures, wrapped in a dark mist, obscuring my view of them. The only way I knew they were there were from their glowing eyes, embers through the black smoke, and the agony as their claws would sink into my coat. They toyed with me, letting me bleed into the shadows until I begged for mercy, knowing it would never come.

I was terrified of going to sleep, the shadows haunted me like night demons, and I could never shake off the chill of my paralysing fear of them.

But I was touched by Jayfeather's kindness, knowing it was hard to come by, even if the cat wasn't my father, I found him close to one. Toadstep was a loving and caring cat, but I never found him too much involved in my life, and of course with Lionblaze around who could not compare their own father to him?

I found myself trailing behind the rest of the clan, but I noticed with a jolt that Jayfeather matched his steps to mine, making me feel guarded and safe. He padded closer to me and licked the top of my head gently, I found myself pressing against him for strength, feeling a strong bond of kinship. "I can feel your fear Blazepaw, I don't have to enter your mind to do that, it's prickling my pelt as it does your own."

"If something is scaring you, you need to tell me." Jayfeather urged.

I looked into his concerned blue eyes, surprised at his ability to look deep into my own despite not seeing them, and I felt a question grow in my mind.

"Why do you care so much about me?"

The question caught him off guard, his blind eyes widened. He shuffled his paws, looking for an answer.

"Blazepaw, you have to understand, I will never have kits. I'm a medicine cat. I can't…" He mewed, looking distant for a moment. Suddenly the wave of his emotion caught me off guard and my block slipped from my mind. My thoughts became swirling and mixing with Jayfeather's, and then I took in the picture of a beautiful white she cat. With startling green eyes like my own.

As soon as I received the images they disappeared, and I was shoved out of Jayfeather's mind, I quickly established my shield, not wanting the thoughts of every thunderclan cat to hit me like rocks.

"Her name was Half Moon. But she's long gone…" He cut off my questions about the white she cat immediately and his pain was so intense it penetrated my shield. It stabbed my heart immensely.

"But the thing is, I….l-loved her." His gaze dropped and his sank to his paws, his head hanging low.

Pity filled my gut as I saw him display more emotion than I had ever seen him show. I placed my tail on his shoulder, trying to comfort him in any way I could.

Suddenly his eyes locked on mine. "But your eyes…. They're the same.. Identical to hers. I've only seen them once in a vision but once was enough. You remind me so much of her Blazepaw, and for a moment…if I wanted. I could..could pretend, that you were our daughter. Because, If I do.. It's like she's still here. So I care for you because I can't help but feel like your father, I never had my father and I feel like I just need to…" He stopped, unable to continue.

I was speechless, unable to comfort or speak at all. He had shocked me beyond recognition, the sheer emotion he was feeling, his true devotion to me, and the heartache he felt for his lost mate. "Jayfeather….Toadstep is my father..and Ivypool my mother. I'm not Half Moon… nor your daughter. But if it helps, I feel like you are a father figure to me, and you mean a lot to me." I whispered quietly, cautious of the other warriors.

Jayfeather looked happier, but before he could say anything he realised they had fallen back, and he quickly ran with me to the patrol. We had reached the island.

One by one we clambered onto the tree trunk and shuffled to the island, reaching the small land with a thud. The force of five clans worth of minds swamped my head, making me sway on my white paws for a second, but eventually I blocked my mind, feeling pleased my powers had grown stronger. I followed the other thunderclan apprentices, to go and see the other clan's counterparts.

We approached the group, our mews warm and friendly. The reaction caught me off guard.

A Windclan apprentice, a light golden brown tom, with startling deep sky blue eyes hissed at us. "Stay away from us you mangy flea bags!" He hissed, I recognised him to be Fangpaw, the son of Onestar. A shadowclan apprentice took to his side to back him up immediately, fluffing up his pelt, hostility radiating from him.

"What in the name of starclan is up with you!?" Wolfpaw hissed in shock.

Fangpaw looked enraged. "Oh don't you act like you don't know!"

"Well, as a matter of fact, no we don't. So stop being so hostile mousebrain!" Stormpaw growled, stepping in with Wolfpaw, challenging the pair.

Songpaw looked at me awkwardly, giving a shrug. Blackpaw surprised me by growling in my ear. "What got in their pelt?"

"I have no idea." I whispered back.

I looked in surprise at Songpaw when she gave me a jab in the ribs. "Look at those Riverclan apprentices, they look sick." She growled, hushed tones creeping into my ear.

Looking at the apprentices properly, I agreed. Their pelts were messy and grime filled, their ribs jutting out harshly and their eyes dull looking half dead. They certainly didn't look like apprentices, a dead corpse was a better comparison.

My swarm of thoughts was disrupted by the yowling of the apprentices. "Don't lie! You know what you did!" Hissed a shadowclan apprentice, Puddlepaw.

"We didn't do anything! Have you gone mad!" Hissed Swiftpaw who had now joined the fray.

I sighed, knowing the arrival of my friend would only aggravate the situation. "I should rip you apart right now, you piece of foxdung!" Yowled Hawkpaw, a windclan apprentice.

Swiftpaw's eyes burned, her red, ginger pelt fluffed up and hackles raised, her teeth showed in a snarl and her claws were unsheathed. "Prove it then." She dared.

"Swiftpaw don't!" I cried in vain.

Hawkpaw's yellow eyes grew enraged, and with a yowl he flung himself at Swiftpaw, the red tabby apprentice slipped out of the way like she was dodging a snail, I growled quietly knowing she was using her powers against the infuriated tom.

Wolfpaw stared in shock as his sister scrabbled at the Windclan tom, the pair pulling tufts of fur from each other, yowling in fury. Not one did anything, stiff in shock of the situation. Finally a apprentice moved, Fangpaw cuffed Hawkpaw over the head, and tugged at his scruff, pulling the apprentice off Swiftpaw, Wolfpaw did the same eventually for his sister. The pair glared at each other, muscles and lungs heaving. I stood with my mouth wide open, watching their fur drift to the floor as the air rested.

"What are you thinking!? Onestar will have your tail!" Fangpaw hissed at the apprentice.

"She started it!" Hawkpaw protested. "And it's not like you kept your hatred hidden."

Fangpaw sighed. "Of course I hate them, but you must respect the truce. Trust me any other day I would have torn their tails off."

I growled at the apprentice's open threat. My green eyes burning into his oblivious face. "Foxheart!" Swiftpaw hissed.

Suddenly a shadow was casted over the apprentices, one by one, they slowly looked up in dread, ears flat against their head and eyes wide as they stared at Bramblestar, his amber eyes glowing like a fire.

" . !?" He yowled, his teeth bared in anger.

Suddenly the thunderclan leader's attention was directed at the great oak in the centre of the island, where the gathering was beginning after Rowanstar's yowl. He glared back at the apprentices, his eyes smouldering. "You got lucky. Go to your clans now, don't think you got away with this. Especially you Swiftpaw."

I gulped at the leader's low growl as he stormed off to take his place on a branch of the great oak. I glared at Swiftpaw. "Now you've gone and done it!"

She only replied with a huff, a drop of blood dropping from her nose. "Fine. Come on let's get to our mentors or we're dead." I glared at the other apprentices. "All of us."

I padded off to take my place in the thunderclan group, my heart beating franticly in dread in fear for what had caused such controversy. Why was thunderclan such a target all the sudden? And why did I have the feeling that all my questions were about to be answered?...

**Sooooo what ya think?**

**Please tell me in the reviews if you preffer first or third person, I am considering going into first person but I would like your feedback aswell, also the chapter was pretty intense, Jayfeather's secret loss and the whole apprentice scare, and Blazepaw's bad dreams….**

**See you next time!**

**Neon xxx (Neeeemooo) xxx**


	9. EXCITING NEWS!

STUFF!

WOULD YOU LIKE THE BOOK TO BE IN FIRST PERSON FROM NOW ON?

A chapter of me writing like that was previous ^^

Secondly, what would you say to a dub of the series?! ME AND MY FRIENDS VOICING IT ALONG WITH PICTURES OF WHAT HAPPENS WHILE YOU LISTEN!? Exciting!

Please tell me what you think in the reviews

Thanks!

Neon xxxx


	10. Chapter 7: The beginning of war

Chapter 7: The start of war

**I am so tired.**

**Is that an author's note?**

(Songpaw)

Songpaw huddled with the other thunderclan apprentices, sheltering from the cold Leaffall winds. However the cause for the most cold seemed to be the hostile hatred of shadowclan and Windclan. As she thought about it, Darkclan too, but that clan had never been friendly to thunderclan in the first place. The only friendly clan was Riverclan, but their numbers were so low at this gathering, it was hard to find a Riverclan cat to talk to.

Another cause for the tension and static air was within thunderclan itself. Songpaw found herself (yet again) in the middle of a argument and being the only neutral force. Being the voice of reason between Stormpaw and Blazepaw was hard enough but now she had her paws full with Swiftpaw and Blazepaw. The only apprentice in their den who wasn't hostile towards someone was Wolfpaw, and Songpaw didn't even have Dewcloud now, he was a warrior. Of course there was her brother, Foxpaw and his friend Blackpaw. But Songpaw hated being around the red coloured apprentice so much that she started to forget he was her own sibling, and Blackpaw was simply like a thorn in your paw.

She glanced at Blazepaw shyly now, her friend's lime green eyes were dark with worry and deep thinking, she looked much older than she was for a moment and resembled a troubled clan leader. _What could she be worrying about? The prophecy?_

Two moons ago Blazepaw gathered Wolfpaw, Swiftpaw, Songpaw and Stormpaw and told them of a prophecy. _The sightful Blaze, the unseen Storm, the swiftest fire, the Wolf's heart and the endless Song are the strongest blood of fire and thunder, they must learn of the shadows that haunt them, and the ghosts in the shadows of the past, for the war of flame and shadow is coming.. and they will have to sacrifice everything... even themselves..."_

Songpaw remembered it more than most, she received a vision of Blazepaw speaking of the same prophecy many moons before, and in her trance state, told the black thunderclan apprentice.

Blazepaw also spoke of a earlier prophecy, given to Jayfeather before their birth; _Five, the rulers of the stars, the kin of Thunderclan's strongest blood will rise to battle the ghosts of the forgotten past. They will face great terror and tragedy to defeat the shadows that deceive us in the dark._

Both of them spoke of five apprentices, kin of Firestar, the strongest blood in thunderclan. Rulers of the stars and more powerful than starclan and the three before them. Wolfpaw was the fighter, he could hear unbelievably quickly and remember every battle move he ever saw to extreme accuracy. Swiftpaw was the breeze, she could run faster than lightning. Stormpaw was the shape changer, he could transform into any animal of his choice, Songpaw had seen it first with her own eyes when the brown apprentice first discovered his power. Songpaw could see in time, the past, present and future and could receive visions whenever she pleased. Then Blazepaw was the sight, she could enter cats dreams, hear their thoughts, manipulate their memories and walk in their minds. Her powers were much like Jayfeather's one of the previous three and starclan had elected her the leader of the five apprentices.

But in the two moons that had passed, little activity to do with the prophecy had occurred, Darkclan had been silenced and thunderclan had lived in content peace for the remainder of Greenleaf. Only now had the hostility of Windclan and Shadowclan brought a new threat.

Songpaw herself was fairly at peace about the prophecy, knowing it would unfold in its own time. But she was really worried about her powers, she wasn't the best fighter in the clan and she hated hunting birds because she fairly liked the small, gentle creatures. Also her powers were extremely medicine cat material. She was starting to have doubts as her life of a warrior.

_Am I meant to be a warrior? _

(Blazepaw)

Blazepaw sat upright and blurry gazed at the great oak, her anger bubbling up inside of her. She quickly glanced at Swiftpaw, her ginger fiery friend was sitting with her head high, looking somewhat proud of her wounds. The arrogance waving off her like the wind. Blazepaw couldn't believe her bold stupidity, it was a long time since a warrior or apprentice had gotten into a fight that resulted in blood being scattered, sure hostile arguments with claws shown but not for a long time had two cats attacked each other under the truce of the full moon. Blazepaw thought she was stupid and was highly agitated by her short-sightedness, but most of all she really didn't envy Swiftpaw for the punishment Bramblestar was going to give her.

The green eyed black apprentice remembered the ferocious leader's blazing eyes with a shudder, the thunderclan leader was certainly strong, and when he was angry it wasn't hard to picture Tigerstar in his place. But Blazepaw trusted the leader with her life, she had heard all about his time as deputy and knew there wasn't a more loyal leader around the lake.

Suddenly the murmuring of all five clans was silenced as Rowanstar of shadowclan yowled for the beginning of the gathering. "Mistystar, care to begin?" The leader said warmly. Blazepaw liked the shadowclan leader, he was far warmer than any of the other leaders for shadowclan had been, not that she had ever met them, but the stories from the elders were enough.

Mistystar's shoulders were slackened and her pelt looked messy, she coughed and shuddered briefly, before sharpening her eyes as much as she could, and forcibly, and clearly with great effort, held her head higher.

"She shouldn't be here, she looks half dead!" Songpaw whispered in her head. Blazepaw glanced at her aqua eyes and nodded. Agreeing completely.

"Where is your clan! It looks like half of your normal patrol is missing!" Some cat shouted, after this much murmuring broke out with accusations against Riverclan's health.

Mistystar looked furious momentarily. "My clan is fine." She growled bluntly. "A short-lived sickness has momentarily taken over our camp, but our talented medicine cats are dealing with it, as you can see neither are here as they are making sure the warriors are recovering." The leader hissed, her blue eyes challenging anyone to say another word.

Blazepaw was driven by too much curiosity, and she couldn't help herself. Without thinking she dived into the Riverclan leader's mind, feeling her own thoughts connect with Mistystar's.

She saw through a hazy fog the Riverclan camp, cats were coughing everywhere and the fresh kill pile was pitiful, the medicine den was full to the brim and cats were being moved to the elders den for more room. A agonised cry wailed out ringing in Mistystar's ears as another cat had died. Her eyes locked on an unmoving shape with a kit padding around it anxiously, wailing for milk. Suddenly it stopped and its little eyes widened as its mouth opened and a putrid, foul smelling black, green liquid spewed out its mouth.

Blazepaw nearly cried out at the horror of the scene. Cats coughing ringed in her ears like thunder, the stench of decay, blood and filthy sick made her nose and windpipe burn. She also felt the grief and horror of Mistystar clench her own heart, and she finally let go of the connection when a single thought rumbled through her mind, from the Riverclan leader.

_We're all going to die. _

The connection broke and Blazepaw's hearing and sight blurred back until it was normal once again. The whole experience had lasted seconds and now Mistystar was finishing her report, unaware of the sharing of her memories. "Prey is beginning to become scarcer, but of course this is normal. Riverclan will be back to normal in no time." The leader forced out a purr.

The other clan cats purred and seemed satisfied with the ending. But with her knew knowledge, Blazepaw knew, Riverclan wasn't getting better.

It was getting worse.

Bramblestar stood up now, his head high and bright amber gaze intimidating, his shoulders were stocky and his well-muscled pelt shone in the moonlight. "Thunderclan is pleased to announce Cherryleaf and Bumblestripe's kits, Dapplekit, Shadekit and Blizzardkit are growing well, and have entered their second moon in thunderclan. Also, Rosepetal has announced she is pregnant with Foxleap's kits and will be moving to the queens den soon."

Riverclan broke out into purrs, but Blazepaw realised with a shudder that Darkclan, Shadowclan and Windclan did not react to the happy news and stared back at the thunderclan leader with cold hatred.

Bramblestar ignored them with indifference. "We also have three new warriors. Snowstorm, Dewcloud and Amberclaw"

Thunderclan and Riverclan erupted into cheers of the new warrior's names, Blazepaw spotted the trio sitting together, Snowstorm grinning stupidly, Dewcloud with a small smile and Amberclaw with a embarrassed ducked head. Only a few of the hostile three clans quietly cheered the names half-heartedly. "Thunderclan grows and prospers." Bramblestar finished and sat down.

Breezestar stood up next, the clearing shuddered as it became silent, the malevolent Darkclan leader was a force to be feared, and a source of great hatred among the clans. The moon's light combined with his dark pelt made him seem a silhouette, his bright amber eyes the only sign he was there.

"Darkclan is pleased to report our new apprentices Thicketpaw, Maplepaw and our medicine cat apprentice Gingerpaw are learning well, and we are proud to have such talented cats in the clan. We also have three new warriors, Vipertooth, Blackvenom, and Sungaze."

Before the routine cheering could form, a cat shouted out. "What kind of names are they? Let me guess they're more rouges!"

Breezestar surprisingly looked pleased rather than offended. "Of course, our nursery does not pump out kits like a monster does it? Darkclan offers a home to the less fortunate, rouges and loners seek us for help and we show them a better life. The life of a warrior. What couldn't be better than that?" He purred with a voice like golden honey.

The clans were satisfied, well most. And started cheering the names. All of them. Blazepaw made eye contact with Lionblaze who sat in the shadow of the great oak, she read his mind easily. He thought the exact same thing as she did. Windclan and Shadowclan were irritated with Thunderclan for some reason, and Darkclan's numbers were swelling, meaning more border threat for thunderclan. The air was tense with tension among the thunderclan warriors as Onestar stood up to speak. Gasps rippled the clearing as Rowanstar stood up too. Blazepaw's gut dropped like a heavy stone in dark water.

"Sunstrike is pregnant with Weaselfur's kits." The Windclan leader spoke coldly.

"And in Shadowclan, Dawnpelt has given birth to Flamekit, Smokekit and Lightkit with Scorchfur."

Not a single cat said a word. The air was too tense and the two leader's closeness was unnerving. It was like they were working together.

"Thunderclan has murdered our warriors!" Onestar yowled, his yellow eyes on fire, claws unsheathed and hackles raised to their tips. He look furious and Rowanstar was his mirror image.

"WHAT!?" Bramblestar hissed, turning to the two leaders. "We would never do such a thing!"

"Yeah prove it!" Dewcloud hissed from below.

All the thunderclan warriors were stood up, hackles raised, teeth bared and eyes enraged, glaring at the Windclan and Shadowclan warriors who hissed and spat back. Blazepaw stood up too, but looked around anxiously, suddenly doubting her safety and her heart rate increasing.

"One of my patrols found Whitetail dead on the thunderclan border. She was covered in thunderclan scent!" Onestar spat, spit flying in anger.

Rowanstar hissed at Bramblestar, his back arched. "My warriors found Ivytail dead on the thunderclan border. She was drenched in thunderclan scent! There's enough proof that even Jayfeather could see it!"

Blazepaw leapt to her paws in fury. "Leave Jayfeather alone!" She spat at the leader, her lime green eyes infuriated and ablaze. How dare he make such a disgusting comment against Jayfeather in spite. The shadowclan leader's ear twitched to her, but he decided not to reply.

Bramblestar stared at the two leaders, too shocked for words, but his eyes betrayed the fury he felt inside. Blazepaw looked at Breezestar, he was on a higher branch, hidden by crisp, orange leaves, but the look of joy and relish on his face made her sick. Mistystar crouched on her branch, looking terrified.

The clearing had grown still, waiting for Bramblestar's reply. "Thunderclan warriors do not kill. My warriors did not touch a single hair on their pelts." He hissed gravely and slowly, his voice low and deep.

Onestar and Rowanstar hissed again, fluffing up their fur, looking ready to leap at the thunderclan leader. Bramblestar, thought out numbered, met their gaze evenly. "You. Liar." Onestar hissed through a clenched jaw, Blazepaw made sure her mind stayed far away from the Windclan leader's afraid of how much anger and hatred she would find inside.

"Onestar. We did NOT kill your warrior." Bramblestar told him, his voice firm and vicious.

Rowanstar glared at Bramblestar, and with a cry of hatred combined with fury to make a toxic mixture, he leapt from his branch to Bramblestar's. Bramblestar was too surprised to react quick enough, and with a heavy blow, Rowanstar sent the Thunderclan leader tumbling down the great oak with a crash and the tortuous crack of twigs and bone.

"BRAMBLESTAR!" Yowled Squirrelflight in agony.

All the thunderclan cats, at first prettified with horror, slowly morphed back into movement, they barged forward to their beloved leader, hissing, spitting and growling, outrage sparking like a new flame. They yowled insults at Shadowclan and Windclan, hostility prickling their pelts, Blazepaw unsheathed her claws, now infuriated rather than scared, and rushed towards her leader. Lionblaze was stalking around the thunderclan group, making sure they kept together, and trying to hold the truce. Jayfeather inspected the leader, his blind eyes dark with worry and concentration. Bramblestar was eventually lifted onto Cloudtail's back, with Crowfeather helping him. Lionblaze rounded up the patrol quickly, glaring at the other clans and with unsheathed claws. Blazepaw could sense the fragile truce, and how close it was to being broken. In truth it already had, their leader was losing a life. But if all five clans began to fight, it would be a murder massacre.

"Thunderclan back to camp. NOW!" Lionblaze roared.

As the patrol made its way out the exit and over the tree bridge, Blazepaw watched her mentor as he made on last glare at the two leaders. "We didn't kill those cats. But don't you dare think this is over." He growled menacingly.

Onestar matched his tone and his icy glare. "Oh no Lionblaze. It's only just beginning. This is war."

Blazepaw's eyes widened and her legs stiffened up as she resisted the urge to run. Thunderclan was now at war. A war where they were heavily outnumbered.

**and there you have it!**

**Bramblestar fell out a tree, well he was pushed out lol**

**I need sleep.**

**Really badly. **

**Night guys**

**Neon xxx**


	11. Chapter 8: Unlocking a guarded soul

Chapter 8: Unlocking a guarded soul 

**soooo thank you for all the reviews and love, it brings a smile to my face you lovely people ^^**

**AHH THOR 2 YOU KILL ME**

**I WILL SHIP THOR X JANE FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE**

**AND LOKI IS ONE BADASS BUM we love him so much though lol**

**anyway, hope you enjoy this very cute chapter :D **

Lionblaze padded at the back of the patrol, the bitter night breeze stung his ears, but his anger at the other clans drove it away with a hiss. His pelt was sticking up all over the place, looking messy and neglected, the truth was it was his body's natural reaction to fury. His hackles stuck up and his claws continued to unsheathe and sheathe as he walked. Every cat stayed well away, they were wise to do so.

He couldn't believe what had just happened, Windclan and Shadowclan had just declared war on thunderclan, without any proof. Sure they claimed to have scented thunderclan but no warrior had done this, he was certain of it. Thunderclan warriors never killed. The only one to ever do so was Tigerstar. And he was long gone. Wasn't he?

Lionblaze shook his head, it was a whole sun cycle since the Darkforest battle. Enough time for his own kits to be born and get to their tenth moon. Within two moons or slightly longer, they would be made warriors, it seemed like only the other day that Wolfpaw and Swiftpaw were kits, running around down by his paws. He sometimes missed the ability to be affectionate towards them without a aggravated moan. He sometimes missed the beginning of Cinderheart's and his relationship, when they went for moonlit walks and talked of their future. Surely there had to be things to look forward to in the future.

It was strange though, the Darkforest was gone and the greatest villain the clans had ever seen was dead. For good. Yet peace was a distant memory. In fact, Lionblaze could scarcely remember a time when Thunderclan wasn't at war. He still bore the scars of Breezestar's dirty ransom for thunderclan and shadowclan territory, which was strange. The Darkclan leader had made Lionblaze hit his head by falling into the hollow, which made a hole in his protective power and he clawed him so much he blacked out for a few days and used Lionblaze as bait to make Bramblestar hand over some land to darkclan. Then after his kits were born, darkclan started murdering thunderclan cats as a warning of what would come if they didn't hand over more land to Darkclan's swelling numbers.

It led to a battle, that thunderclan was losing badly to, when Shadowclan came to aid and saved them from slaughter. Without the help of their distant neighbours, thunderclan could have been decimated that day. That battle was two moons ago, and thunderclan warriors still bore the scars of it.

Now when it seemed there was finally peace, Shadowclan and Windclan decide to become insane, pulling Thunderclan yet again into a dark war. If the dark forest was gone, then why was so much darkness surrounding the clans and why was blood always being spilled?

Then there was the prophecy, which his own kits were part of. The five, the strongest blood of fire and thunder, destined to save the clans from the darkness and oncoming storm. But, his kits had powers, far beyond his own imagination. Swiftpaw, funnily was able to run faster than lightning, which Lionblaze really couldn't comprehend. While Wolfpaw's powers were much like his own. He was able to heal really quickly in battle, being scratched and watching the wound heal in seconds, he also could recall any battle move he ever saw, and copy it to perfection.

But Lionblaze was scared for them. He knew how having powers had its consequences, at one point it ended his and Cinderheart's relationship, and it distanced him from other cats in the clan. The clan still didn't know the powers he, Jayfeather and Dovewing possessed. Let alone his own kits and his kin's kits.

But now Bramblestar was losing a life, being carried by Cloudtail and Crowfeather. His clan was in more danger than ever before, surrounded by hostile clans and their only ally was the sick Riverclan. Lionblaze seriously doubted their safety, even in their own territory.

As he padded alone, with the distance between him and the clan growing he sighed, his paws heavy with the weight of responsibility of being deputy. Oddly, he felt lonelier than ever. He really didn't know why either.

"Why are you all the way back here mousebrain?"

Lionblaze lifted his head to see a proud, beautiful dark grey she cat staring at him intently with dark blue eyes that glittered in the starlight. Her pelt was tinted silver by the gentle moonlight, and Lionblaze was speechless.

Unaware of how mystified Lionblaze was to her, Cinderheart tilted her head in confusion. "Are you ok? You look oddly dumb?"

"F-Fine.." Lionblaze mumbled, forgetting how to blink.

Cinderheart stared at him in suspicion. Lionblaze would have purred at her inquisitive nature if it weren't for his shocked state. Her piercing gaze broke of his, as she realised the patrol was far away, probably almost at the camp. "Let's go for a walk" She conceded.

"B-But the clan! Bramblestar is in no state to lead at the moment, I need to be there" Lionblaze stuttered.

"Nor are you. I can see there's too much on your mind."

Lionblaze knew she was right, but he still couldn't leave them. "I need to make sure they're ok, then I'll come."

Cinderheart sighed then nodded. Together they padded back to camp.

….

When Lionblaze arrived, he found Cloudtail surrounded by cats, all questioning him about what to do. Lionblaze realised he had made the right choice about choosing the clan over Cinderheart, they needed a individual with power to guide them. Bramblestar was in his den, being treated by Jayfeather. With a glance at Cinderheart, along with a brief nod, he sprinted up the rock pile, and stood on the highledge, looking down on the clan.

They seemed so far away! Lionblaze realised he had never addressed the clan like this before, they all stared up at him, eyes reflecting the moon, and sending a eerie glow on them. He felt sudden pride, of being able to lead such a strong clan, he also wondered if his ambition was to be leader. Was it? _Lionstar…_

He liked the sound of the name, and imagined being thunderclan's leader with a ripple of pride, his powers could bring a legacy of peace and protection to Thunderclan, warning out any intruders with thorn sharp claws. He wanted to lead thunderclan on day, and make it the strong clan it used to be. Thunderclan seemed either too soft or murderous by all the clans now, it was time for change. But Bramblestar was leader, with seven lives. He realised with a shudder that his foster father would have to die for him to take his place, but what scared Lionblaze more, was that Bramblestar's lives were dropping like flies, within about four moons, he had already been reduced to seven lives, and with a war coming, how many more would he lose?

"Cats of thunderclan." Lionblaze stopped momentarily when his voice echoed around the camp rock walls. "Windclan and Shadowclan has declared war on us. They believe we have murdered two of their cats. We have not. However they do not believe this, and have decided to ally themselves together against us. This puts us in a dangerous position, we are cornered by three enemies, Darkclan, Windclan and Shadowclan. Riverclan is sick and is in no shape to help us. This is a war we could not possibly win. I would prefer to avoid it as much as possible. However, I doubt we can. We will need more patrols on the borders, and we will need to increase our apprentice's battle training if they are to stay safe."

The clan murmured agreement along with hushed concerned mews. Satisfied they knew what to do, he leapt down from the highledge. Stumbling as he landed, his pelt prickled with embarrassment. Cinderheart padded over to him, purring. "Anyone would have thought you were leader."

Lionblaze chuckled, and let out a startled yowl then he was knocked over. The scent of Wolfpaw and Swiftpaw bathed his tongue and his purred. "Get off me you huge lumps!"

"You were like clan leader!" Swiftpaw gasped in admiration. Her green eyes glowing.

"He will be!" Wolfpaw nodded. Lionblaze was shocked by the amount of cats who wanted him leader, no wonder no one told him off for giving orders. He looked at Wolfpaw, he was almost fully grown, with only about a mouse length between him and his son, Swiftpaw was slightly smaller, but still quite tall. However, they still had a playful nature and Lionblaze reminded himself they were still children. They were ten moons old now, and only a couple of moons from being warriors. Cinderheart nudged him, nodding her head towards the camp entrance.

Lionblaze leapt over to Cloudtail, his blue eyes looked startled at his arrival. "Yes Lionblaze?" The older warrior mewed, still shaken.

"Could you take care of the clan for a short while, me and Cinderheart are going out." Lionblaze mewed awkwardly.

"And why may I ask?" Cloudtail chuckled a smirk on his face, with an eyebrow raised. "Haven't you got enough kits to look after already?"

Lionblaze was confused by his amused stare and then suddenly realised what the senior warrior was implying. "What!? No! We're just going for a walk, I need to clear my head…" Lionblaze insisted.

"Dear starclan I was kidding. Go on, the clan will be fine" Cloudtail purred.

Lionblaze dipped his head to the white warrior and padded away with Cinderheart out into the forest.

…

The moon was still full and high in the sky when they finally reached a secluded area of the thunderclan territory. Misty clouds drifted across the sky but did not stain the moonlight's brilliance, the stars blinked radiantly, the trees rustled with crisp, brown, red and orange leaves, and a faint breeze whistled through the thick wood. The brambles and ferns were less now that the cold had sucked the life out of them, and Lionblaze found himself having not to pick his way through foliage as much as in Greenleaf.

They found a well used hunting path and wandered into the night. "So.. why are you so jumpy?" Cinderheart queried after a long silence.

Lionblaze slowed his pace, realising he had said nothing to her the entire time. "The kits, the clan, the dark forest….you."

"That's a long list, care to elaborate?"

"I don't want the kits to grow up." He admitted, imagining them being struck down in a battle tore his half in two and quickened his pulse. He then realised Cinderheart didn't know about the prophecy her kits were in, it felt awful not to tell her, but it wasn't the right time, starclan knew how she would react to such shaking news.

"I know how you feel." Cinderheart murmured. "The clans seem to be getting so much darker.. its like before… when the Darkforest was coming."

Lionblaze nodded, feeling the same about the whole thing. "Why are you worried about me?" Cinderheart asked, her head tilting to the side.

Lionblaze gulped perhaps this was the hardest thing to say. He struggled to find the words and found himself staring at his paws. "I forget to tell you..how much you mean to me…" He whispered, avoiding her gaze. She was silent, obviously waiting for more, he made himself continue.

"Sometimes, I just look at you, and I can't say anything because I can't believe your my mate, you could have chosen anyone but you chose me and… you're so beautiful sometimes I just feel like I don't deserve you. Then I realise I never tell you that… I love you. So what if one day you don't love me…I never say it enough so I never know…" He finished his ramble, silent and still as he stared at the floor.

When Cinderheart was silent, for a long, long time he dared look up. Her eyes were shining with warmth and happiness. Her face was smiling on him, unable to blink. "You, are the biggest mousebrain I have ever met." She purred.

Lionblaze froze when she twinned her tail with his, her purrs loud in his ear. "Of course I love you beebrain, I always will. But thank you for saying, I think we should tell each other this more often." She chuckled.

Lionblaze nodded, stiff with relief. He brushed his muzzle against her's purring loudly, her warmth mingled with his, keeping the cold leafbare winds away. He licked the side of her face gently, chuckling when he felt her stiffen with shock, he'd never done that before. She pushed her head under his chin, shuffling closer to keep out the cold. Lionblaze felt she was shivering and wrapped his bushy tail around her, feeling her buried in his thick chest fur. Lionblaze felt all his fears drift away like the falling leaves in the near winter wind, he realised him and Cinderheart had not done anything like this since their kits were born, and with a pang he vowed to give her more attention. But he knew he loved her, and she for him, and that simple fact made time freeze as they sat there in the bitter cold, sharing each other's warmth.

After a period of time that seemed to have no length, Lionblaze suddenly realized Cinderheart felt a lot heavier. With a quickening heart, he looked down on her, still sitting wrapped up in his chest fur.

She was asleep.

Lionblaze would have laughed his head off but he managed to stifle a chuckle, he gently settled down on his belly, she crumpled down next to him. He stretched his body around her so not a inch of her was exposed to the wind, he acted like the outside of a next, wrapping around her and covering her with is tail so only her head, resting on his shoulder was exposed. He laid his head on his paws and looked at her peaceful shape, breathing softly one last time, admiring her beauty before closing his eyes too and felt her warm body as her breathing lulled her to sleep.

**i did not start flailing after writing the last bit, why would i?**

**I **

**WILL**

**SHIP**

**YOU**

**lol **

**good night you awesome people, remember to review! ^^ they bring tears of gold to my eyes**

**lots of love**

**Neon or nemo take your pick xxxx **


	12. Review answering time :)

REVIEW ANSWERING TIMMMEE!

I just realised I really need to do one of these so here we go!

**jayleaf1 **

**And then everything changed when the fire nation attacked!  
You would only get that if u watch avatar the last Airbender or legend of Korra. If u don't- go watch it.  
I bet they r going to be attacked next!  
My pick is Nemo. U can call me Jay.;D**

I did watch the first one, the last airbender, that was awesome, but I'm too much of a gamer/ artist to watch anything lol, I have no life XD Of course Jay! I can christen myself Nemo :D thanks for reading and all Jay ^^

**Halfmoon54**

**Yes... We all know Loki is an awesome retard. But because I'm a naruto fan no where near as awesome as Kabuto.******

**P.S. I don't think I've said this yet but Fangpaw is epic!**

Ahhhh thor 2 is amazing just to say, I have a new OTP, Janex Thor lol

Also thank you! He's one my favourite characters :D thank you for reviewing :D

**AppleClan **

**Hey, i thought Ravenpaw was the one who could see in cats dreams and not Blazepaw. Am I the only person who noticed that?**

Ah yes, I knew this would happen, Ravenpaw is Blazepaw, just the name change that is all, she's still the same cat, I just thought there is too many Ravenpaw ocs out there

Thanks for reviewing

**Flowershine of E **

**Hey i looked on allegencies and when i looked ThunderClan their was no RAVENPAW! I know your like why is she like this, well its because ravenpaw was lionblaze's apprintice in the last book and now its blazepaw and in the next to the last chapter it says that blazepaw has her black fur and green your reading this Neon, please change blazepaw to ravenpaw again. She's my fave character.**

I can understand your confusion, but Ravenpaw is Blazepaw, I just changed the name, she still looks the same and is the same XD So sorry I like the name Blazepaw, but shes still Ravenpaw, I just needed a more individual character name that's all. Thanks for reading though ^^

Ok I think that's all for now, please head onto the next chapter of the story! :D


	13. Chapter 9: A night of shadows

**Chapter 9 everyone!**

**Ok just so it's clear, Ravenpaw is still in the story, her name has been changed to Blazepaw thats all**

**Blazepaw IS Ravenpaw**

**Its a simple name change XD **

**Ok so slight fluff and stuff in here, **

**WARNING VIOLENCE IS IN THIS ONE, YOU NO LiKeY GORE THEN DON'T READ **

**any way... enjoy :) **

The moon had started its decent across the sky, the night overhead was gradually getting lighter, warning of dawn. Wolfpaw yawned, his jaws stretching wide and his teeth bearing. His thick, grey striped coat was fluffed out, keeping him warm, but making him look like a bush. A grey, fluffy bush.  
His mentor, Bramblestar was still in his den, being healed by Jayfeather. Wolfpaw wasn't too worried about him, it hadn't been a far fall and he doubted he had lost a life, not that anyone would tell him if he did. Oh no, he was just a dumb apprentice that wasn't told anything. The thought aggravated him causing him to scratch the floor with impatience.

But the rest of the clan wouldn't be told either, just Jayfeather and Lionblaze would be informed, and possibly Squirrelflight, but that was it. So he didn't know anything.

On the thought of his father made Wolfpaw look around franticly, he hadn't seen him for many hours, not since the meeting. He was only awake because he couldn't sleep, the thoughts of war and harm to his clan were too great and flooded his mind with a screeching mess of tangled limbs and claws. So, he had been reduced to padding around camp aimlessly, catching passing looks from other cats who were doing nearly the same thing, many of them couldn't sleep, expecting their newest enemy to charge into the camp and bombard them easily. He spotted Brightheart and Cloudtail, along with Spiderleg and some other cats sitting, staring blankly or padding back and forth in aggravation. But where were his parents?

He looked around the camp and dipped into the warriors den briefly, not scenting or seeing his parents, their scent in camp was stale and they had been gone quite a while. He decided not to worry about it, his father was the strongest cat around the lake, his powers could protect both him and Cinderheart, also his mother was one of the most stubborn, courageous she cats he had ever encountered, she would be fine. As rain began to fall he eventually gave up and ducked out of the gentle patter of droplets into the apprentice den. He spotted Swiftpaw, with cobwebs sticking on her small cuts, snoring in her nest. All the other apprentices were sleeping, except Blackpaw who was staring into space longingly. Which confused Wolfpaw greatly, Blackpaw never showed any soft expression, not really any expression exactly, only a stern face of seriousness. It shocked him slightly to see the façade was slipping momentarily.

He decided not to intrude on the black apprentice's thoughts, knowing it would only increase the distance between any friendship or loyalty between them both. The final apprentice in the darkest corner of the den was what caught his eye, his nest was near her's and during his careful journey to his own, soft, welcoming bedding he continued to study her. Blazepaw was curled up in a mess of long, black fur. It was slightly in disarray and frizzy, her tail warming her body as it was curled over her. She looked extremely cute, not that he would ever admit it to her, not after last time. He only knew her too well to know she would stiffen up and get awkward. Which was not what he wanted.

He settled down into his own nest, resentment of her choice to reject him churning in his belly, but the glimmer of hope that if he was patient one day her mind could change. She stared at her for a couple of seconds before closing his eyes with a sigh, fatigue pulling his limbs and seeping his mind with a shroud of darkness.

…

Blackpaw opened his jaws slightly, feeling the night air on his parched tongue. He was trying desperately to pick up some of Amberclaw's scent on the wind, but found none, he shrugged down a quiet mew of pain. She was tucked up in the warriors den, far away from him, only a few tail lengths next door but to him it felt like she was in shadowclan. She used to sleep next to him in the neighbouring nest. He remembered her soft cloudy pelt, brushing against his as they breathed in slumber. That time had passed. The Tigerstar side of him desperately wanted to close his eyes and go to sleep without a second thought, but cold fear dropped like a pebble into icy water when he realised it was not Blackpaw's actions alone that were making him miss the light grey she cat. In fact he resented the fact that he felt drawn to her fire and thorn sharp claws. He needed the knowledge that it was simply Blackpaw's feeling for the young warrior he was being plunged by, but as time wore on he realised with a cold shudder.

Tigerstar shared the feelings too.

….

Blazepaw twitched in her unconscious state. Her messy black pelt was smeared back with sweat, and her body convulsed at awkward angles as she dreamed. Her eyelids fluttered as her fantasy became more tangible. Her tail couldn't decide what to do, it sometimes wrapped itself around her shaking form as the nightmare she was suffering spooked her, but as she grew too warm and too fidgety it flicked around in the air slightly before resting outside the nest, tip lashing.

Inside her mist of confusion and unease, Blazepaw was fighting a battle. A battle with shadows. They came for her every, single night. The same cat, a dark, looming presence that she could never touch, but she could see it drift around in the dark, eyes boring into her head, and the inferno as the claws of it dug into her skin, spilling her blood everywhere. But the worst thing were the words, the way he tore into her mind, making images appear she never wanted to see, sounds of screams that still haunted her in her waking hours, and the words of absolute destruction to her mind, heart and soul. They rippled into her mind whenever she doubted anything, shaking her belief in herself, and her former strong sense of self-worth.

Tonight the spirit stood over her, his orange eyes almost smiling, pity and comfort seemed strange words in those eyes, darkness, hunger and blood were their calling. Blazepaw chocked as the slice on her neck widened. Her green eyes staring up at his, wishing for her ordeal to be ended, but knowing he loved to see her cry in pain and longing for freedom. The visits had started only half a moon ago, and slunk into her dreams every night, rendering her sleepless and traumatized. "You pathetic creature. No… worse than that.. you half-life. You can't even fight back, you cry like a kit and shiver like the coward heart you are." He snarled, voice edged with ice and cunning.

"At least I'm better than you.." Blazepaw croaked. Determined to prove him wrong.

He laughed cruelly, entertained. "I'll give you one thing. You're annoying. But you'll never win. I will come every night until one day you drop dead out of fear. You'll look for me in the shadows, the darkest night and know I'm watching. I'm your master, you'll never escape me. You think waking up will save you?!" He roared, slicing her ear in half.

Blazepaw was so numb with pain that she barely felt the skin of her ear split, and watched blankly as the blood trickled down her face. Her head thumped to the floor as her body gave in to the stress and agony. She really didn't want to, she thought back against the will to cry and let out her screams of pain, but she simply wouldn't let herself give him the satisfaction.

"Holding it in are we? I'll fix that.." He unsheathed his claws, and sank them into her belly, pulling the fur apart, then the flesh and then the fragile tissue underneath. Blazepaw screamed. Her chilling wails of pure desperation and renewed torture echoed around her, showing her with a cry how no one could hear. Tears rolled down her face in a unrelenting tide of the will to die. She wanted it over, she screwed her eyes shut as the tom continued ripping her body open and unleashing whatever terrifying method of horror he could on her.

Eventually she opened her eyes when the pain grew too unbearable, she opened her mouth wide and yowled her head off, feeling her throat choke with her own blood, she looked down at her belly, seeing the eyes staring at her in the darkness, and widening when she stared at her own intestines.

…

Blazepaw's eyes erupted open, blurred, and hazy with sleep, she blinked rapidly, getting her hold on reality. She stared at her belly, sighing when she took in its black, safe and untouched skin. She never awoke with any of her injuries, the only injury was in her mind and heart. Now that it was over, and the moon high in the sky, Blazepaw knew she wasn't going to sleep again tonight. She finally let go of her emotionless face, and wrapped her paws over her crying form. Letting out the sobs silently in fear of discovery and due to her being so broken no noise made its way out of her open muzzle.

She decided she couldn't sit still any longer, without thinking she leapt out of her nest, flying across the den in a huge bound and making it to the entrance without a disruption. She didn't look back as she sprinted out into the rain, into the midnight forest, and away from the clutter of the thunderclan camp. In her distress her shield slipped and she heard the voices of thunderclan crowd her head, bustling and shoving for a chance to be heard. The result was a thunderstorm of messy meowing, shaking her ears and rattling her brain.

She didn't have the strength to push back the minds, and ran through the forest blindly, the harsh drizzle emerging from the treetops scattering across her cheeks and eyes, merging with her tears and soaking her to the skin. The hisses of her tormentor rang in her head, above the noise of the cat's minds, Blazepaw could have sworn she saw his masked shape in the bushes and she closed her eyes, mouth wide open sobbing as she went. She hated acting so pathetic but she simply could not bottle up her terror and distraught mind any longer.

After some uncountable time of running blindly, shock had finally taken hold, dragging her legs down as she ran, eventually, after several near misses, she tripped on a overgrown root of a tree, sending her flying through the air and face first into the mud. Normally she would have cleaned herself, and got up straight away, but now she laid there not having a hope left in her heart.

Her eyes closed slowly, her mind blurred. Her pure black pelt was stained brown with the sticky mud but she made no move to correct herself. Her ears picked up the sound of the pouring rain and the scent of the fresh night forest. Cold creeping into her skin and freezing it. Her heart had never been lower.

….

Mysticpaw padded through the darkclan forest, the night was wet, muddy and cold, but he had no choice, he decided to patrol the borders to get over the horror of the dark forest training session. He didn't even want to think about it and shoved it out of his mind, focusing on his job at hand. His claws and sides ached from scratches and the pain of raking his own claws deep in another cat's skin. He didn't know how much more he could take. He turned a corner, walking nearer the thunderclan border, scenting the deeper forest up ahead. His gaze drifted through the treetops and then, stopped on the dark shape of a body.

He stared at it momentarily, wondering if he was seeing things. He stood there, his eyes never leaving the body. It was black, or dark grey as far as he could tell. With a white tipped tail, paws and chest running to her belly. By her scent he knew it was a she cat. She looked almost the same size as him, and he guessed she was about nine to ten moons old. Her fur was long, and slicked back due to the rain, making her look like she was dropped into the lake. While looking at her long fur and slender build and legs, he suddenly realised who he was staring at. _It's Blazepaw!_

Momentarily his heart soared, the sight of the fragile black apprentice made his day, well far more than just his day. Now, that he knew it was the she cat he cared about so much, he padded closer to her, concern itching his pelt. He stopped in his tracks suddenly. Did he care about her?

His heart skipped a beat when he realised the answer was yes. But.. She was thunderclan, his clan's mortal enemy, wasn't it against the other clan's warrior code? But was it against Darkclan's? He'd only met her twice…Yet she was still what he thought about when times got hard. It sounded stupid, like a childish crush. Maybe that was all it was. But he knew the concern for her at that moment outweighed everything, even being discovered.

He looked at her carefully, his deep amber eyes taking in her form and trying to decide what was wrong. Her eyes were closed, she was unconscious and looked exhausted, she had to be if she'd crossed the border without noticing. He sat down next to her, watching her with new curiosity. The rain had grown heavier, pulling on his pelt with wet strands. He sat down beside her, pressing his own soaked pelt to hers, trying to share his body heat because she was now shivering.

He didn't know how long he sat there, watching over her sleeping form. All he knew was that she would start to whimper in her sleep, with the occasional cry, and no matter what he did she would never wake up. So he laid there, waiting for her to wake up herself, but Mysticpaw continuously sheathed and unsheathed his claws, wanting to know what was hurting her and how to stop it.

Finally when the moon sank into the pale purple dawn sky. She opened her eyes, dark lime with hints of hazel, grey and bright green shone In the growing light, how much he had missed those eyes he didn't want to think about. At first they were unfocused, confused as she looked around, trying to get her bearings. Then she froze. She had noticed the body beside her, and slowly, hesitantly, almost in fear, she looked up.

Her green gaze locked on his deep orange, grass and the life of the world and forest on his flame coloured irises, flowing with colour. They stared at each other, one in shock the other in awe.

"Mysticpaw?" She breathed, voice strained and small.

"Tell me everything." Mysticpaw whispered.

….

**aww i love the last bit ^^**

**So Blazepaw being hurt by someone, but shes got her lovable Mysticpaw XD Then Blackpaw has feelings!? and Wolfpaw is just grumpy. **

**Till next time xxxx Please review and all :) **

**Neon xxxx Also neemmooo xx **


End file.
